


Considered for Mercy

by AshnPat (CallMeQuill), CallMeQuill



Series: Alexander's terrible luck [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Other, Slight JeffMads, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why do people hate marliza?, semimegabeast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/AshnPat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/CallMeQuill
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton, the worlds mouthiest person, pisses off some very bad people, its up to him and a few friends to uncover the truth and save themselves before time runs out- and times running out. Quickly.





	1. Pilot

Alex wheels into the White House, sighing. It had been eight months since the accident, and he still was in this fucking god awful wheelchair. He wheeled into his office, looking around at all the mess.

"Sally?" He almost whispers it, his throat is still shot from screaming when the car rolled down the hill.

"Yes, sir?" She peeks in, not knowing if he called her, or if she was just hearing things.

"Hey, sal... I was wondering if you could ask Washington and Madison if they could come over and help me clean out my office. I need space to wheel around, and right now, I'm not finding any room. Oh, and tell Jefferson that we have a meeting at twelve." Sally and Alex had been friends since grade school. After the death of Alex's mother in college Sally let Alex stay at her house until he felt better. When Alex became Secretary of Treasury, he had immediately contacted Sally and got her a job as his secretary. There had been many sleepless nights, and many nights where Alex was way too drunk to go home by himself, so she took him back to her apartment.

"Alright Al." She pauses before she leaves. "Al, are you sure you're ready to work again?"

"Honestly i.." Alex sighs, clenching the paper in his hands. "I-i don't know.. But I also know that I don't want to lose my job..." Sally nods with a sigh.

"I-i'll go get the people you wanted." Alex waits until she leaves before letting out the breath he never knew he was holding. He feels tears well up in his eyes, he loved sally like a little sister, but he didn't want to start crying in front of her. He sniffles, wiping his eyes, he gets out of his wheelchair. He leans very heavily on his wooden desk, picking up old papers. Because of his medical plan, he couldn't get crutches. He hissed slightly in pain as he turns around to fast. 

"Damn leg.." He mumbles.

"Alexander. It's nice to see that you're alright." He turns around slowly. George stands at the doorway while Madison leans on the door post.

"Ah, Mr.President, Mr.Madison, it's nice to see you both after so long in the hospital." He says quietly. "Unfortunately, I will not be able to raise my voice higher than this. My vocal cords are shot."

"It's Alright, Alexander. Sally told us you needed help?" Alex chuckles a bit.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to see if you could help me throw away all this paper." James looks wide-eyed at him. 

"But, Alexander, surely not all the paper--"

"Excuse me for interrupting you, Mr.Madison, but yes. All the paper. I don't need it anymore. All the important documents I need and have are all on my computer, and besides, I do have to wheel through here to my desk, do I not?" James and George share a look, confused.

"Alright Alexander, I'll help you. We have a meeting at one, by the way." George starts to pick up the papers.

"That's fine by me. my meeting with Mr.Jefferson should be done by then." Now James was really confused.

"Wait wait wait, your meeting with Tommy-Er-Thomas?"

"Of course. Even though he's my enemy and I want nothing more than to staple his fingers to his face and get him run over by a car-" George smiles at the slightest mention of the old Alexander. "He still needs to know that I see eye to eye on some of the terms he's dishing out."

"Ooookay then... Lets... clean up.."

-

It took them over an hour, and over twenty garbage bags. Alex found his missing pens, and a couch that he swore wasn't there when he first got this office.

"Thank you both for helping me," Alex says, sipping a coffee. He checks the time. "Crap, it's almost time for my meeting with Jefferson." He sits down at his desk, waving goodbye to Madison and George. While waiting for Thomas, he gets his desk organized. He waters the little cactus Sally went out and bought as a little welcome back present. He looks up when someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" He says, saving his word document and shutting his computer. Thomas Jefferson walks in. He holds a cane in one hand, and papers in the other.

"Ah, Jefferson. Sit." Thomas looks at Alex, sitting down. 

"Sally told me that you can't walk all the way, so I brought one of my old canes." Alex glanced at it. It was a pretty cane. It was a dark oak cane, with dark blue spots on the handle and bottom.

"Thanks." Alex smiles.

"Anyway, I was wondering why you asked me here. You've never really... Liked me." Alex almost laughs. He liked Jefferson, slightly.

"Well, I was going to actually meet with you and tell you that I won't be arguing as much with you. My throat is shot and I will speak this low or a little bit higher. I also brought you here to tell you that I apologize for the past. Some of the, well, as I thought ridiculous, ones were actually... reasonable. I liked them." Now Thomas was sure his jaw was on the floor.

"You... _What?!_ " Now Alex does laugh.

"Some of your ideas were reasonable. I liked them, really." Sally knocked on the door, opening it.

"Sorry for bothering you two, Al, but Washington wants you guys to come to the meeting room. The meeting has started early." Alex smiles, standing up.

"Alright then. We can grab a lunch after Sal." Sally nods.

"Sounds good. I'll see you when you come back." Sally leaves.

-

Alex sits there, listening to Thomas talk about how horrible his plan was. He wasn't really paying attention, he was trying to figure out how to disrupt and prove him wrong, but he couldn't think of one. All he could focus on was Thomas, which was weird because he never liked Thomas.

"And the argument is weak. Just because he doesn't like our structural evidence doesn't mean that he can actually win this argument-"

"Actually Mr. Jefferson," Alexander stands up, leaning on the cane. He didn't want to look weak in his wheelchair. "I have a good structural argument. I think I said it in my essay, but I believe that the United States should shift the bulk of its economy from agriculture to industry." He heard a lot of gasps from the Republicans and smirked, getting into his mode.  He liked how some of them had leaned forward to hear him, so he raised his voice, just a bit.

"I believe that manufacturing would bring more money into the country. The way we are going right now, with just agriculture, is going to make the US go bankrupt after a few years, meaning that our children in the future won't have any money to keep the US under control. Let's say.." Alex pauses for a bit, hobbling slightly to lean on the fuming Thomas's desk. "My puppy, Phillip, was a real person." He heard a few snickers, and Washington raises an eyebrow, not knowing where this was going. "Now, Phillip is nine in human years. Let's say he was going to take over my position of secretary of treasury.  He would never be  a good secretary because there would be no US to run--"

"That's ridiculous, and you know why? Because a nation based on business would jeopardize the republican ideals the nation was founded upon!" Thomas yells, clearly upset. Alexander chuckles.

"And? It's ridiculous that we should continue with the  _republican_ ideals the nation was founded upon." 

"Now, listen here you little shit--"

"Okay, calm down you two." Alex saw Aaron banging his head against his book out of the corner of his eye and he nearly snickered. "I feel like Jefferson is right but, I also think that Hamilton is right." Everyone stares at George. "For right now, we're going to put a pin in this conversation and will try and do a decision in two months. This meeting is dismissed." Alex has to stay late a bit after the meeting, struggling to put his laptop in his briefcase with his papers.

"Hey." His head nearly hits the ceiling. " Do you need help?" It was Madison, with a pouting Thomas sitting a few feet away from them.

"Oh, James, hey, yes, please. I would love some help. As you can see, I can't really do this myself." Madison chuckles, cleaning up the papers.

"So, you did really well in the debate. Sorry about Thomas, by the way. He can be a real asshole sometimes." Alex laughs, and Thomas growls.

"Jemmy stop supporting that asshole!!" He yells. Madison sticks up the middle finger and looks back at Alex.

"See? I told you." Alex smiles.

"Thanks for helping me. You can come with me and Sally to lunch." Madison sighs.

"I would, but I already said I would go with Thomas. Have fun at lunch though." Alex nods, and limps out.


	2. Dying is Easy, living is Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has a mini panic attack and Lafayette is there to calm him down. George expresses his concern for his son to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a small update because i'm and very very busy with school and (Now) Animating and producing videos for my YouTube channel, AshPetchum. I have to spend alot of time animating and unfortunatly i have so little time for things now. But dont worry! This story will not go dead! I'll make sure of it! Uploads may be slow, but next time i'll write a very very long chapter!

Alexander got off the bus, limping to Lafayette's house. He had been invited to a small get together, to celebrate him getting out of the hospital. He groans in pain as he missteps and leans too heavily on his right leg. 

"Damn leg." He grumbles, steadying himself. He wished he could go back to driving his car, but was under strict orders not to. He knocks on Laf's door, leaning heavily on his cane. Lafayette opens the door, a smile on his face. 

"Ah, Alexander! Come in!!" Lafayette holds the door open wider, helping the limping Alexander in.

"Is the Schuyler's here?" Alex hoped they was. He wanted to see Angie and the others.

"Duh. They was the first to get here. Oh, and James is here to."

"Madison?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Of course. Madison is one of our friends, yes?"

"Yeah, of course, i was just surprised he wasn't busy with work or anything.." Alex blushes a bit, embarrassed that he forgot about one of his best friends. He walked into the living room, seeing everyone. He sat down by Hercules and John, who tackled him with hugs.

"Awe man Alex! You could have told us you was out of the hospital!" John said, holding Alex in a tight hug.

"Yeah, you could have told us or something! Who did you call for the ride out of the hospital?" Angelica says with a small frown.

"I didn't call anyone. Once i was well enough to be on bed rest at home George came and picked me up in his car. Him and Martha took care of me up in Mount Vernon. It was really nice there, He had this like, huge garden that he'd take me through every day, so i would get some fresh air. He'd show me the rows of vegetables him and Martha planted and would make me remember, like, all of them. During the second month, when i was well enough to be outside for longer periods of time, he let me come outside and pick the ripe fruit. It was.. refreshing to be away from work and computers and things like that. I mean, it was a bit hard a guess? He didn't give me any coffee at all when i'd wake up, he said that i had to wake up 'Naturally' and that 'All the poisons i was consuming was going to destroy me' so i was banned from drinking coffee the whole time i was there, which was hard, but.. it really helped. They even, like, somehow deep cleaned my clothes so i wouldn't have coffee stains and Ink on it anymore! It was like, amazing, and Martha was really supportive the whole time--" Alex falters, noticing everyone was staring at him.

"What? Do i have something on my face?" Alex starts wiping his face. Peggy gasps.

"You actually had fun? Holy shit Alex!" Everyone starts to laugh, and Alex blushes.

"Well, yeah.."

"So thats why you didn't have any coffee pot on your desk this morning.." James says with a small hushed whisper after everyone was done laughing.

"Well, yeah... I can actually wake up and fully function without coffee now. Oh, and I ate a lot of weird but organic vegetables. George said it would help in keeping me healthier longer."

"Awwwww Little Hamilton had fun with his Dad!" Hercules says, and everyone laughs. Alex was about to punch Hercules when he heard something outside. A car horn. He blinks, and all of a sudden, he's back in the car. Trapped, screaming for help. He doesn't understand how he got here. Someones horn was going off. Was it his car? Was it the others car? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get out of here. He yells in pain as he tries to move his legs. They wasn't responding. He started to panic, realizing that he might have permanently hurt his legs. He had to get out. He had to. He didn't want to die. He was to young to die. He was only twenty three years old, with a long future ahead of him. What would the Schuyler's say..? What would his friends say?... What would George say? Alex falters in crawling, thinking of his father-but-not-father. The last thing he had said to George was 'I'm not your son!'. Alex started to cry. He didn't want those to be the last thing George heard from him. He quite liked George a lot. He never wanted to get close because he was afraid that George would leave him, just like his own father did.

"Alexander!" He hears someone yell. It sounded like Lafayette, but the voice was being drowned out by the rain, the car horn, and noise. Loud noises. The voice yells his name again, and Alex listens, gasping.

-

Alex gasps, being forcefully yanked out of the bad memory. He was surprised to feel water on his cheeks.

"Mon petite Lion?" Lafayette says quietly. Alex looked round. They was in a bedroom now, Lafayette's bedroom to be exact. "Are you okay?" Alex  focused on Lafayette's concerned face, shaking his head slowly.

"I..I.. I just need to lay down.." Alex says, stumbling down to the floor.

""Hey, hey, slow down. I'll call George, and he'll take you home. we can do this celebration another time, okay?" Alex nodded, and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

- 

George sighs, getting off the phone with his adopted son, Lafayette. He stands at the window before walking downstairs and grabbing his keys.

"And where do you think your going?" Martha asks, looking up from her book.

"Alexander had a panic attack at laf's house, I'm going to go grab him." Martha frowns, and bookmarks her page.

"I'm coming with you." George nods and grabs his coat, walking out the door. They get in the car, and start driving to the house.

"I knew I should have took him to therapy like the doctors suggested." George grips the steering wheel. "I should have taken him when he had a panic attack the first time."

"It's not your fault." Martha says. "We didn't know."

"But-" George growls in anger as someone turns in front of him, he slows down. "We should have known this would happen."

"That's why he's still living with us, George. So if he has any attacks at night, we'll be there to protect him."

"But-"

"You said yourself you love Alex as much as you love Lafayette. He'll grow. It'll take a little bit of time, but he'll grow." Martha sees the frown on her husband's face and sighs slightly.

"Remember when he called you dad?"

"He did that by accident .." George grumbles, but a small smile appears on his face.

"No, he didn't. He did that because he thinks of you as a father figure. Possibly the only one that gets him. I mean, you are the only one that could keep up with his chaotic nature. When you tell him to do something he does it. You can understand his used-to-be sloppy handwriting, and his fast paced speech. He loves you." A light blush appears on George's cheeks. 

"Y-you uhm, think so?"

"George." Martha giggles. "I'm your wife. I know so. Sit down and have a chat with him some day and you'll understand." They park at Laf's house. George sighs.

"I'll go in to grab Alex, then I'll be back." He opens the car door, then looks at Martha. "And thanks Martha. I love you." He smiles, getting out, he walks inside, ready to grab his son.


	3. Alex: Im not dumb*Pouts*                                                  Thomas: *Already taking off his clothes* You idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a new beginning with George and Martha. Thomas goes home early on Georges orders. Alexander goes home with Thomas and has to stay there until the medicine takes effect

Alex groans, leaning on the door post. 

"Yeah Mom, I'm okay, okay? I just.. Had a small accident yesterday..." Alexander pouts as Martha buttons up his shirt. "Mom, I can get dressed by myself." Martha rolls his eyes.

"I don't care. Your still the little boy George always used to teach." Alexander blushes as Martha pinches his cheek.

"Mooooomm!" Alexander puts his dark green suit on, grabbing his tie.

"Here, let me." Martha puts the lime green tie down, instead picking up a black tie and suit. "I think you'd look nicer in this instead of the green suit, Alex."

"But... I like my green suit.." Martha chuckles.

"Yeah, I know you love your green suits, but, let's try and wear something that may look a little better on your form. How else am I going to get grandbabies, Alex?" Alex blushes, taking the green suit off and putting on the one Martha picked out.

"I don't know if I'm going to have babies, Mom. I mean, I am only twenty-three. Maybe when I'm older, I dunno." Alex turns around, the smooth fabric on the black suit hugging his small frame. Martha smiles.

"Awww! You look adorable!!" She grabs her camera, taking pictures of him. Alexander blushes again, fixing his tie. 

"I should get going, George is probably waiting for me-"

"Alex, wait." Martha stops him. "You know how you call me mom, right?" Alex nodded. Martha reminded him so much of his own mother, and she never minded when he started calling her that.

"Well, I feel like you should give George a chance. He loves you, y'know? He loves you so much, and he'll continue to love you." Martha fiddles with Alex's tie. "Remember the time you fell off the tree?" Alex remembers that moment. It was the first time he had realized his dad didn't care. He called his dad, then his mom, and when they didn't pick up, he had frantically called George, who had picked up instantly, even though he was at a family gathering. He had driven over and delivered Alex to the hospital, then stayed with him until his mother came.

"What does that have to-" 

"He loves you, Alexander. Love him back." Martha kisses his cheek then leaves, leaving Alexander to deal with his own thoughts.

-

 

George wait for Alex, looking at his watch. Being the president, he could pardon Alex for his tardiness.

"Alexander, lets go!" He says, sighing a bit. He hoped they could beat traffic.

"Coming dad!" George freezes as Alexander runs down the stairs, frantically putting his shoes on.

"I-i.. er.. What?" George was half frozen now, remembering they had to get to work, he grabs his bag, then his coat.

"Dad, you okay? Your looking a bit pale, i could get--" George buries Alexander in a hug, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"G-George? D--did i say something wrong?" Alex whispers, a bit worried. 

"No." George mumbles, holding Alexan- His son in his arms. "Your doing everything just right. I promise." Alex nods slightly, holding George back. 

"I love you dad." Alex whispers, and he feels more tears on his back.

"I love you too, son."

-

Alexander would have skipped into the white house if it wasn't for his leg. He whistles, seeing John and Samuel together, he walks over to them.

"Hey lovebirds! How'd your honey moon go?" John and Samuel had gotten married a month ago.  It was a beautiful wedding, and Alexander had loved it. George himself had even showed up, and given both boys his blessing after both John and Samuel's fathers didn't.

"Man, it was amazing! I didn't know France could be that beautiful!" Samuel says with a blush.

"Yeah, France is beautiful this time of year." Alex had lots of doubts about Samuel at first, especially since he used to work for the king of England, but he had warmed up the the fact that Samuel and John was in love.

"Hey, Alex, your looking good by the way. Nice black suit." Samuel says. Alex smiles. He definitely warmed up to Samuel

"Why thank you!" Alex says. "I should get going, i have a few papers i need to finish!" Before Alex could walk off, John stops him

"Oh, and before you leave, Eliza dropped Phillip off in your office." Alex's smile brightens.

"Great!" He walks off, heading to his office. He couldn't wait to see Phillip again, it had been way to long. He zooms by Jefferson's office, swinging a right by Sally, he runs into his office, seeing Phillip sitting on the desk.

"Phillip!" The dog barked softly, running over to Alexander. He bent down slightly, letting the dog lick his face. "You've been with mommy for too long havent you?" Alex gets up, limping over to his desk, he sits down. 

"Alright, settle down. I have a few things to get done before i go to the meeting." Alex lets Phillip lay on his desk, and he sighs.

"Its good to have you back buddy."

-

Thomas couldn't concentrate on his notes. He didn't know that Alex could be this.. Appealing... in a all black suit. Alex was skinny, so the Suit hugged his sides perfectly. He moved slowly, as he was holding onto Phillips leash and his cane- the cane that Thomas himself had given him.  Alex turned towards Thomas, and Thomas put on a scowl, his eyes scanning Alex's body secretly. Thomas could feel an awkward boner rising, and He hid his blush as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Alexander." Thomas said, almost mockingly. The room was dead silent, since Thomas and Alex only ever called each other by their last names. "I understand where your coming from- I really do, trust me." Thomas could almost feel Lee's eyebrows as they nearly shot off his head."But that doesn't mean you are right. If you want to help France, we can help France." Almost fifteen voices on the republican side shouted, "What?!", while George nearly choked on his coffee. Thomas frowned, turning his head away from the stunned Alexander to look at his fellow republicans.

"He's right. France is in trouble and we need to help them--"

"Is this because your so 'in love' with France?!" Charles growls angrily. Thomas snaps, upset and pissed.

"My love for my home country has nothing to fucking do with this, Asshole. People in France need help, and America seems to be the only one willing to help them! May i remind you who was the first to flee during the riots last year, Lee?" Charles shrinks down in his seat. "Thats exactly why i agree with Alexander. Because he is right. He may not be the smartest of people-"

"Excuse you?!" Alex glares at Thomas, and Phillip barks. Thomas feels a headache coming on, hoping he could finish his sentence before it hit him.

"But he does take care of his friends, one of which is a French guy who helped us with the riots, and who happens to be the presidents adopted son?" A few people look away from George as he frowns. "If he hears that we didn't help his country he'll be the one in here spitting fire. Not me." Thomas sits back down as Alex glances up at George, then to burr, who was as surprised as he was.

"Well.. erm.. Thomas makes a.. uhm... very good point.." Phillip barks and Thomas winces slightly, his headache getting worse. He stops listening to the conversation as he tries to remember where he last put them.

'Did i bring them, today? No.. I didn't... I thought it would come next week because it always come next week' Thomas opens his eyes, noticing everyone get up. The meeting was over. He slowly stands up, and sees George staring at him. He looked to his right, and James was doing the same thing.

"What?" He says, his voice low. His head ache was killing him, and he needed to go home.

"Thomas, are you okay?" George asks.

"It's just.. headache I've had them since I was a kid.." Thomas holds his head as his headache hits him, hard.

"I suggest you go home, then. Since I need James to stay with me today," James was about to help Thomas to the car.

"Alexander will go with you." Alex looks at George.

"But, Dad-er-sir!" James looks between both of them, very confused. "Who will take care of Phillip? I don't want to bring him with me."

"Tie him up here. I'll call Martha to come get him." Alex sighs.

"Okay. James, Help Thomas to the front. I'll call an Uber." Alexander takes out his phone, limping out.

-

The car ride was hell for Thomas. Every bump the car did made his head hurt even more. He hated it. He hated everything. He hated himself for not bringing his medicine. He hated Alex for taking advantage of him in his state, although Alex did not know he was the source of Thomas' very awkward boner. When they got out of the car, Thomas nearly falls flat on his face.

"Come on you big baby before you throw up or something on me. My mom picked this suit out, and I don't want you throwing up on me." Alex grumbles, holding Thomas up.

"Thankssssss..." Thomas says, holding onto Alex. Alex helped homes to the door, then grabs the key around his neck. 

"H-hey, w-watch out before you choke me, Hamilton." Thomas half-heartedly growls, stumbling forward so Alex could unlock the door.

"And here I thought we was on first name bases." Alex says, helping Thomas to the couch.

"Haha..." Thomas lays down on the couch with a groan. "Medicines in my room.. on the dresser..." 

"Alright. Try and sleep." Alex walks upstairs, searching around for Thomas's room.  

"Rooms the master bedroom." Thomas yells up, yelping slightly in pain. Alex rolls his eyes, and pushes open a bedroom door, gasping. The room was bigger than his old apartment, with fancy wine bottles scattered all over the place.

"Geez, cut back on the drinking.." Alex mumbles, grabbing the medicine off of the table. He didn't suspect Thomas to be a heavy drinker. He snags a bottle and walks back downstairs, frowning.

"You drink to much." He says, throwing the bottle of medicine to Thomas, who catches it.

"Pfft, like you don't drink every Saturday with your friends." Thomas says, swallowing three pills.

"Yeah, but i don't have fancy bottles all over my fucking floor." Alex shoots back.

"Yeah, well, i don't live with my daddy, like you do." Thomas retorts, and Alex freezes, not saying a word.

"You think i missed the little part when you called George Dad? uh, no! Me and Jemmy heard it--"

"Yeah well at least i didn't fuck my best friend at the company trip." Alex says, annoyed. Now Thomas freezes up.

"D-does anyone else know..?"

"No you idiot. I came back to the hotel just to grab you guys. Why do you think i looked so unnerved when you guys came down to the car? I had went up to get you guys and heard you two. Your lucky i volunteered to go  after George said he was going to go grab you two." Alex sprawls on the couch, looking over at Thomas, whose face was in shock.

"So.. y-you knew me a-and jemmy.. b-before h-he-" 

"He came out? Uh, yeah, of course i knew. James tells me everything. He told me that you guys were dating before you became Treasury Secretary and he became a secretary. Pretty hot, huh? I didn't know you dressed up." Thomas' face goes scarlet red, and he sputters.

"I-i didn't dress up!" Alex raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, so James was lying then? He said that you used to dress up for him." Thomas' headaches had gone away, thanks to the medicine, but he was still slightly weak.

"Alexander, enough!" Alex was slightly shocked at Thomas' rough, deep voice. Thomas grabs Alex's shirt, pulling him close with a growl. "I didn't dress up for him. He dressed up for me. In dress suits, and maid outfits, and lots and lots of risque underwear, and sometimes even naked." Alex roughly swallows, not used to being this close to Thomas' face. "That's what we did. Whatever James told you was lies. Understood?"

"I-I.... uhm.. y-yes.." That's all Alex could sputter out. Thomas drops Alexander, walking up the stairs.

"And stop messing with Jemmy!!" 


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola

Hello hello one and all!! Your probably wondering where the new chapter is. Well, it's not here yet. To be specific, not done yet. But don't worry, it'll be done in a bit. I've just had some complications on my end. I'm also going to Minnesota for a small holiday, so the story will take some time to be out. But don't worry, it's a slightly, special chapter. *Wink wink* so don't worry about it much!


	5. The lion, the witch, and the wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does something nice for Maria Reynolds. George Eacker is about to get back on a promise he made long ago. Lafayette feels like something Is wrong.

Alex yawned, pulling his hair back into a pony tail. He had spent the night at Jefferson's by accident. He sniffed himself, shrugging as he didn't smell that bad. 'i won't have to take a shower.' He thinks, taking off his pants. Martha had dropped some clothes off for him last night, so he didn't have to go all the way back to Mount Vernon just to get some clothes. He quietly changes, checking the time.

"Geez, it's six?" He mumbles quietly. "I'm going to be late..." He takes one of Thomas' house keys and locks the door, hailing a cab.

-

Once Alex got to work, the first thing he noticed was the silence. He smiled. He had a hate/love relationship with silence. He whistles, going to his office, he notices Sally asleep, and takes off his jacket, covering her up with a small smile. 

"Sweet dreams Sal.." He whispered, quietly walking into his office. He hated to see her overworking herself to the point of exhaustation. Even though he had did the same before the accident... The accident.. when was it? He limps as fast as he can to his calander, scanning it. The accident.. the twenty third of August... It was close... Two weeks, four days... He backs away from his calander, his day ruined, his head spinning. Four days. He had two weeks and four days before the accident. His breathing started getting heavier, and he started rubbing away endless tears. Why can't he just forget? Why can't it just leave his mind? It wasn't his fault..it wasn't his fault.. a knock on the door startles and grounds him. 

"Er, yes?" He wipes the tears away, standing up straight.

"Ah, son, your here, good. I was wondering if you could help me with this new bill, it's right up your alley I think-" Alex stops listening for a second, his mind thinking of a girl in a red dress, and wavey hair.

"Maria..." He whispers, his eyes widdening.

"What was that, Alex?" Alex limped over to the door, opening it, then pausing. George had some pajama bottoms on, with a blue plaid shirt.

"I have my work clothes in my bag." George chuckles.

"Er, right... Anyway, can you tell swat to pick up a girl named Maria Lewis from her house, please?" Now George looked confused.

"Maria.. Lewis? Why swat?"

"The guy that has her is dangerous, he's been using her in sex trafficking." George growls. 

"You better be right about this. I'll get swat on it right away."

-

Maria curled up in the closet, hearing Reynolds rampage commence. She missed Alex. He was the only one that actually understood her. When he paid for Sex, they didn't have sex.. they just talked about James. James didn't let Alex over anymore after the incident happened. He never liked Alex. She started crying as a glass bottle slammed into the closet door. 

"I'm going to die.." she whispered to herself. She curled up in Alex's hoodie, the red one he said she could keep. The crashes and the bangs grew louder as James got closer to the door, then they stopped. 

"FBI, open up!" She hears, and she nearly sobbed with relief as she heard the front door being busy down. Maria peeked out the crack in the closet to see a few swat agents subdue James. Another opens the closet doors, and sees Maria. 

"Hello there." The girl says. She picks Maria up, which is easy, since Maria wasn't allowed to eat much, and she usually threw it back up. "My name is Macey. Alex sent us to come find you."

"That bastard did what?! I'll kill him!" James yelled, getting dragged out the house. Maria curled into Macey, starting to cry again.

"Hey hey, don't worry. He'll be going to jail for a long time. Come, let's get you fed and cleaned up, shall we?" 

-

George Eacker clicks his gun, pulling the mask over his face. He had just gotten a call from James Reynolds, and he wasn't very happy. 

"It's your time, Alexander." He hums, smirking. "It's your time~" He checks his phone. Ten am. The perfect time for a white house shoot up. He makes a few calls, then throws a few of his guns in his car. 

"Let's go. We have a job to do." Jake shoves past George, getting in the car.

"I'm coming. Don't fucking rush me." George hops into the car.

"Who are we killing first?" Jake starts the car, looking over at George.

"We're killing whoever gets in our way. Take out as many people as we can before we get taken out by secret service."

"Wait, but-"

"Don't fret Jake. Secret service isnt to in today, so we'll have a straight shot to the murdering." Jake smirks. 

"Oh goodie!"

-

Lafayette scratches his red neck, biting his lip. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He groans in pain, rubbing his neck. 

"Fucking hell.." he mumbles.

"Hey, laf, what's wrong?" Hercules looks up at Lafayette, whose scratcing and rubbing his neck.

"Somethings wrong. I can feel it." Laf replies, sitting down.

"Like, how wrong?"

"If my necks red and itchy, then really really wrong... I have to call Martha.. and then Alex and George... Oh, and call the girls please."

"Got it." Hercules smiles, and Laf gets up, walking off.

 


	6. The Good, the Bad, and the very, very ugly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maria meet up. George Eacker gets back on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Please don't read on if you have any following triggers:
> 
>  
> 
> Very Vulgar language 
> 
> Making fun of dead/dying/Hurt people
> 
> Homophobia
> 
> Fat-shaming
> 
>  
> 
> Please please please do not read past the trigger warning sign, as I don't want anyone to feel unwelcomed or afraid. If you do read past it and feel  
> hurt, 
> 
> depression,
> 
> scared, 
> 
> scuicidal, 
> 
> or other things like that, please please see a doctor, Therapist, or talk to your parents/guardians. Thank you.

Alexander paces his office silently, waiting for the SWAT team to get back. His hands shook, hoping Reynolds hadn't hurt his friend.  He looks at the door as a knock comes, running over. He opens the door, and gasps. Maria stands there with a small smile, in his sweater and some shorts.

"Ria!" He tackles her in a hug.

"Hey Alex." She whispers, holding him. "It's been a while."

"A while?! It's been fucking forever Ria!" He says, pulling her into his office.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm sorry." She replies, sitting down on the light brown couch. "I was busy, but now I won't be. He'll be in jail, and we'll be here." Maria smiles

"Well, I'm pretty sure George would love to have you around. You could come live with us in Mount Vernon." Alex grins a bit as Maria's face lights up.

"R-really? Y-you'd let me stay with you? After everything t-that I caused?"

"Uh, duh. Your my best friend! Of course you'd stay with me. Just like if Sally needed a place to--" Maria hugs Alex, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Thank you.. so much.." She whispers, sniffling. Alex smiles, holding her tight. 

"No problem. Now, how about we go through those old pictures I found of us?" Maria laughs.

"Oh yes please!!"

 

 

 

\--TRIGGER WARNING! PLEASE PLEASE DONT READ PAST THIS POINT IF YOUR SENSITIVE TO SHOOTINGS, REALLY BAD LANGUAGE, TRASH TALKING DEAD/DYING/HURT PEOPLE, AND VERY VIVID DETAILS THANK YOU.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

George Eacker slams the car door, stuffing the last of the ammo in his bag.

"Remember, we're trying to  kill as many people as we can, okay? And I mean as many. If we can, we have to get to the second floor. That's where we'll find Alexander."

"Question, we can kill any and all f*ggots we find on the way, correct?"

"Of course. We wouldn't want them to breed, now do we?"

"No sir, we don't. Will there be more people joining us?"

"Yes, they're already inside." Eacker adjust the gun. "Once they see us walk in, the shooting will commence. Jake, you gun down anyone trying to even remotely escape. If they're still alive after we shoot them, well, you can do whatever the fuck you want." Jake grins, walking a bit quicker.

"Great! Oh, I'm so excited!" Jake giggles. "I want all the girls! I bet  it'll be amazing to shoot them expecially since girls are weak creatures, I'll bet they'll die faster."

"I bet it'll be the weak ass pussies that roam the halls with fucking nothing to do."

"Your getting into the zone quickly I see." Jake laughs, stopping in front of the doors.

"You should be to." Eacker puts the ammo clip into his AK, smirking. "Ready?" He was going to get every mother fucker he could.

"Ready."

-

Sally had come downstairs for some coffee, not knowing she would be in great peril in a few seconds. She sighs, about to finish her coffee when the front doors slam open. Sally turns, then gasps, seeing the gun in both the Intruders hands.

"Hello, and goodbye everyone." One of them say, before they open fire. 

Sally yelps, dodging most of the bullets, she runs to the stairs, screaming as she feels three bullets tear into her leg. She falls in pain, looking up at one of the shooters.

"Hold it Jake." Sally gasps, looking into the face of George Eacker.

"E-eacker?" They used to date, before they had gotten accepted into different collages. Eackers face softens slightly.

"Sally, I see you haven't changed. " He bends down, examining her leg while the Carnage still goes on around them. "Jake got you good.."

"W-why are you doing this?" She musters out, hissing when he presses down on one of the bullet holes. He laughs.

"Alexander needs to pay for what he did back to me in highschool."

 "P-pay you back? From... That wasn't his-- g-gah!!" Sally screams in pain as Eacker digs his fingers into one of the bullet holes.

"Quiet. It was his fault." He pulls his fingers out, standing up. "I'll tell him you said goodbye once we get up there." Eacker smirks, running off.

"Eacker! I swear to God! Don't hurt him! Please!!"

-

George Eacker grins, walking through the halls, killing anyone who was  crawling away, or was hiding. He steps on senator Mark, who was trying to crawl away with his boyfriend, Mike.

"P-please, please don't hurt him, l-let him go.." Mike says with a whimper, holding his arm. Eacker laughs.

"We can't have you two breeding, now can we?" Eacker asks, stepping down harder on Mark, who cries out in pain.

"W-we wasn't thinking of getting children!" Mark says, whimpering.

"Too bad." Eacker shoots Mark, accidently killing him.

"Mark!! Mark, oh God.." Mike starts to sob, pulling Mark close. "Please... Say something... Say something..."

"Whoops. Oh well." Eacker walks off, shooting at a guy who tried to run through the doors. "Alright everyone! Upstairs!!!"

-

Alex ran through the hallways, holding sally in his hands, Maria close on his tail. He pauses at Jefferson's office, peeking in. The man looked frazzeled, a knife in his hands. 

"Thomas, let's go." Thomas looks up at him. 

"What?"

"We both know the only doors in this whole building that doesn't lock is mines and yours. We're going to George's office."

"B-but what I-if we get shot while going to his office?" Thomas takes two more of his pills, his head was aching.

"We wont if we hurry up--" Alex pauses as gunshots sound down the hallway. Thomas stumbles out of his chair, grabbing Sally and holding her bridal style.

"Let's fucking go." 

-

George Washington looks up as the gunshots sound. His first thought goes to his son, and he gets up quickly, about to run out into the Carnage and get his son when Alex and the others come barreling through.

"George, lock your doors!" Thomas says, setting Sally down on the couch.

"And then we have to barracaide them-" James Madison runs in, slamming the doors. 

"Guys we have to get out of here. They're behind me, t-th-they shot Ann.."

Thomas was already moving the bookshelf.

"Here, help me out. If we want to stay alive, we'll need to move this." James nods, locking the doors, then helping Thomas.

"Okay, you guys do that, i-i'll work on helping sal.." Alex couldn't loose his best friend.  He didn't want to loose someone he grew up with, someone he loved like his own sister. He grabbed the medkit George gave him, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Al, you okay?" Sally whispers, grabbing his hand.

"I-i.. g-goddamnit Sal, i-i can't loose you.." He cries, wiping his eyes. "I can't loose you..." Sally chuckles.

"Alex, I'll live. I just got hit in the leg. The worst case scenario is Ioosing my leg. Now, I know what to do in these scenarios. You need to lessen the bleeding." 

-

George panics, pacing his office as it's turned into a slight fortress.

"What do we do?" He asks, Thomas, whose covering the windows.

"Just calm down, George. We'll find someway to get out of here. Right now, before they cut the power, if they cut the power, I need you to call for help." Alex's phone starts ringing, then makes a noise.

"No no no! Damnit.. " Alex groans, sighing. "That was Laf.. he must have gotten The feeling™..."

"The feeling™?" George pushes his desk in front of the door.

"Yeah, when Laf has a bad feeling, his neck starts to get red and itchy." Alex limps over to George. "He starts to get paranoid that somethings happening, and calls everyone on his contact list... If you don't awnser, he comes over, but if I'm right about right now, his neck his red and itchy. He won't come over, he'll just keep calling. George, check your phone." Alex says, helping Thomas stack some books in front of the desk.

"I don't have my phone with me, I left it at home.." George sighs. "Besides, it wouldn't help to cause a panic." The doors bump as someone slams against it. A deep chuckle comes from outside.

"Little pigs little pigs, let me in."  Alex's eyes shoot up.

"Eacker?!" He says, stumbling away from the door.

"Ah, Alexander. It's nice to hear your voice." The doors bump again.  "Why won't you let me in, so we can talk again as old friends do?"

"Fuck off Eacker!" Sally yells weakly, and the chuckle comes again.

"So, you managed to get up from downstairs, huh? Impressive."

"How could you better us like this? What do you want?!" Thomas yells, holding the knife in his hands.

"We want Alex's head."

"Why? What have I ever done to you--"

"Because you put me in jail!" Eacker growls."You put me in jail for no goddamn reason!"

"You killed my dog! Not even my dog, Eliza and i's dog!" Alex yells. "Do you know the shit storm she put me through when i told her Phillip one, our first dog together, was shot?! She broke up with me because of you!"

"I went to jail because of a dumb fucking dog! It's just a dog!"

"Goddamnit! Phillip wasn't just a dog!! He was fucking family!! He was my family!" It's quiet, before a growl comes through the door. 

"Break down the fucking door!"

-

Sargeant Jack was having a nice day off, when his phone started ringing. It was the white house. He straightened his tie, then awnsered.

"Hello--" he doesn't get a word in. It's a crying person, sobbing about someone hurt and shooting.

"What do you mean, sir?!" Shootings at the white house was never good.

"Someone just opened fire at the white house! " He jumps up.

"We're on our way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a chapter before I head back to Georgia!


	7. UPDATE

Hey guys! I know, you're expecting the new chapter... And I'm sorry for not putting it out.

School has been draining me and a friend of mines is really sick, and I'm worried about her health. I don't know when I'll be able to relax and put out the next chapter, but it'll be soon, I promise. Thank you all for understanding, and thank you for liking my story.


	8. The escape plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and friends find a way to escape from the white house. Eacker and his friends escape before the police can get there, and they cause a small(Huge) fire in the white house Alex passes out from seeing his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I stayed up real late to finish this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will come out later. Later is.. Well, i dont know how later, but i know its a later, i promise.   
> I promise i wont forget about this story and say fuck you to you guys and leave it on a cliff hanger. 
> 
> I promised myself that i'll try to write at least twenty words a day. 
> 
> I promised myself that i'll do this to help my overactive imagination. To write down some of the things going on in my head, so then i won't have to meditate, or take ADHD pills. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. 
> 
> Anyway this is a filler chapter.

Alex backs away from the door as Eacker and his friends try to bust down the door.

"We have to get the fuck outta here!" He says, frantically glancing around.

"Good idea, Hamilton! We'll just fucking waltz right out of this room and get ourselves killed!" Thomas yells, scared and upset.

"Well, Fuck you Jefferson! At least i'm coming up with a plan!" Thomas whips around to Alex, growling.

"Coming up with a plan?! Bitch, you've been here freaking out for the past five minutes!! All you've done is sit there!"

"Both of you calm down-"

"No James!" Alex's hands turn into fist. "Let Thomas say what he thinks of me."

"I think that your a problem, Hamilton! Your always getting into stupid fucking fights, and it's dumb!! When are you going to learn that you have to choose your battles, idiot?!"

"Choose my battles?! If you haven't noticed, i pick fights with everyone!" Thomas wanted to scream. He shouldn't have said anything, especially not at this moment.

"Thats exactly what i mean!! Thats why no one can love you, Hamilton! Your to much fucking work!! If you--" Thomas stops, seeing tears in Alex's eyes. He didn't think he went to far, but somewhere he did. "No, wait, Alexander, i didn't mean--"

"Oh, i know what you meant, you selfish asshole!!" George finally decides to step in.

"How about we save this argument, or rather, this conversation for when we get out of there. Preferably in my office at Mount Vernon. Now, if you two weren't so busy arguing, you would have noticed that i made a sort of sling from the curtains. Sally, James, and Maria are already safe. Now its your turn." Alex wipes his eyes, then walks over to the window, crawling down the rope. Thomas waits till Alex is all the way down before walking over to the window. He looks back at George.

"Mr. Washington, look.. I really didn't mean to say what i said... I was just... annoyed, and i.." Thomas sighs, feeling tears well up in his own eyes. George puts a hand on Thomas's shoulder.

"I know. Its okay. He'll forgive you in his own time, i promise. Now, go." Thomas smiles a bit, then hugs George, before climbing down the rope. George looks around his office, hearing the bookshelf crack. He runs over to his framed dog tags, braking the glass, he grabs them, climbing out the window as the bookshelf breaks and the shooters run in.

-

Alex holds sally up, looking over at George. 

"Cmon! They're in the room, we gotta--" He yelps as a bullet grazes his arm.

"Alex, are you okay?!" James yells, pulling him under the cover of the trees. Alex looks at his arm, his vision going dizzy.

"I-i, uhm.. i-its so red.." He mumbles, stumbling. James looks over at George, who had just ran over.

"Has Alex ever seen his blood before?" George frowns.

"I have no idea, why?" 

"Because he's acting so--" Alexander collapses, passing out.

"sHIT!" Thomas runs over, shaking him. "Come on Alex! Time to wake up!!"

"Calm down guys. Alex always does this." Sally says, crawling over. "He hates the sight of his blood."

"Are you sure?" Thomas asks, still a bit wary.

"Uhm, yes. I've been friends with Alex since we was babies." Maria helps Sally up.

"Well, we arn't going to get help if we dont get out of here, so we need to run." She says softly.

"But we'll get--... Do you hear that?" Thomas looks around.

"Hear what? The sound of you loosing your mind?" Thomas rolls his eyes.

"No! Like, a fire sound.." George picks the unconscious Alex up, sniffing the ai.

"Actually, now that he's said something, i can smell.." He pauses, and peeks out from behind he tree. "Oh. Okay. Now i see what your talking about." James helps Sally and Maria, walking over to George. The white house was on fire.  Not even a nice small fire. It was a big, roaring, angry fire, that crackled and blew smoke everywhere.

"Oh.. Wait, my laptop!! My stuff!!" James whimpers. "My bear!!"

"Wait, do you mean the bear i bought you for our-"

"Yes that bear!!" James moaned, looking distraught. George fixes Alex in his arms, then looks towards the gates, where onlookers stood.

"We'll replace everything later. Lets get out of here for now." Thomas picks up Sally.

"I just hope you'll pay for my hospital bill George. Cause i know a really good lawyer. He's just passed out right now in your arms." George chuckles.

"Cmon. The front of the white house is this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched blindspotting last night, so i have more ideas for how Thomas Jefferson should act.


	9. Two weeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander locks himself in his room on the day of the accident.
> 
> This is a slight filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Sorry for the depressing note last chapter. Looks like the depression kitty had me in her grasps for a bit, heh. Dont worry about me, i'm all good.
> 
> Anyway, while i am all the good, This chapter is very depressing. Please please be careful if you yourself is suicidal or dealing with depressive thoughts. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the things said by anyone in this chapter isn't real. This is what Alex's mind made up.
> 
>  
> 
> Also also, i had this chapter Pre-made, i have quite a few chapters pre-made, this is just one of the many.

Alexander paces, he's upset, and anxious. It was the day of the accident, and his room was as dark as a cave. His window was thrice covered with sheets and anything he could find around the house. He wiped his eyes for the fourth time, puncing the wall.

"Alexander you was drunk!!" he whirled around, and all of a sudden, he was back in his hospital bed in the ICU ward. Angelica was angrily stairing at him. 

"I was not drunk when I left the party!!" He says, getting angry.

"Yes you was! And then you fucking drove home and hit somebody! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Alex didn't like Angelica yelling at him. He whimpers, backing up slightly.

"I-i-"

"No! It's so dumb! I can't believe that you hit someone! They are dead, Alexander! Dead!!! They died before they could get here. I hope your happy." Angelica turns around, walking back out.

-

Alex gasps, sitting up from off the floor. He had fallen down. 

"Fuck, no no no no, Angie wouldn't say that... Angie's my friend... No, no no no..." 

-

"Alex!!" He gets sucked back into the hospital bed. He wipes his eyes, looking up at Eliza and Lafayette, who looks pissed.

"How could you Alexander?!" Eliza says. He's never seen her so angry before.

"How could you kill that poor family like that?!" 

"N-no, i-i didn't kill them.. i-i-"

"Shut up, Hamilton." Lafayette says with a growl. "You always think your so fucking smart. Talking shit and doing all this lawyer crap!!"

"No, l-laf, you can't.. please don't turn on me to!" Lafayette laughs harshly.

"Turn on you?! I've never been your friend, and Eliza will never be your girlfriend."

-

Alex only gets to take a breathe in the real world and before he's sucked back into the other world.

-

Alex is sitting in the hospital bed, sobbing. It wasn't his fault. He hears the door open and he sits up, sniffling. He couldn't have any more of his friends that he was a horrible person. It was the police.

"Hello there Hamilton." One of them say, taking a seat. 

"Tell us what you know about the accident. Although we most likely will still put your drunk ass in jail." Alex takes a deep breath, starting to tell the story.

-

It was a rainy Friday evening, and Alex was having a blast at Hercules' party. It was to celebrate the years that they've been friends, which was going over a little nineteen years. 

"Yoooooooooo guuuuyyysss..." Laf hiccups. He was wasted. Alex chuckles, sipping his juice. He had only one one drink, then decided to drink orange juice for the rest of the time, not wanting to be drunk for his drive home.

"Alright guys, party's over." Hercules says. Herc never drank alot, and even when he did, he had a very high tolerance for acohol.

Angelica nodded. 

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Angelica didn't drink at all when she knew she was going to be driving home. She shoves her drunk sisters out the door. John yawned.

"Yeah. I gotta get back home to Samuel, so I'll see you at work Alex." John downed his last drink, then stumbled out the door, calling a cab.

"Well, great party, Herc. I'll see you later." Hercules nodded, helping Lafayette upstairs, while Alex left. 

"Alright, let's get home.." he mumbles, getting in his car.

-

Alex drove down the empty streets, humming along to his musical soundtrack.

"What the heck i gotta do~ to be with you? do do do do do do do Tell me who i gotta be~ for you to be with me!" He stops at a red light, dancing slightly along to it, he smiles when the light turns green, starting to drive off. He never saw the other car coming.

-

Alex slowly wakes up, hearing ringing in his ears, and a car alarm going off. Everything was muffled. He looks around, feeling himself hanging upside down. He couldn't speak, or scream, or even cry. He just... sat there. He heard sirens, and he starts pushing on his seat belt till it drops him. He coughs, feeling blood on his hands. He starts crawling out of the car, not able to feel his hands. He shakily looks at the other car, whimpering as he moves his head too much. He couldn't see who it was. It was a tall man, with.. brown hair. The person looks over, and Alex gasps. It was George Eacker. He looked around frantically, seeing Alexander, his eyes widen, and he runs away.

"W-wait!" He feels himself say. "Help me!! Please!!" He crawls a little bit more out of his wrecked car and collapses, his eyes barley staying open. Everyone was still muffled, the car alarm was still going off. He could hear someone running over to him, then shining a light in his eyes. 

"Sir!! Sir, can you hear me?! Alex!! Alexander!!" The person kind of sounded like his Dad. His eyes begin to slowly shut, and he passes out


	10. Question

Hey guys! So, I'm almost done with the next chapter, but I need your opinion. The next chapter will feature Lin, who will be the scuicide hotline person. Would it be okay if I bring Lin into the story or would it mess everything up?


	11. Meeting Friends, making enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex decides to visit an old friend. Martha makes a few calls. Eacker and Reynolds discuss a way to murder Alex and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #I brought Lin in because I thought him and Alex would be amazing as friends

Alexander limped down the stairs, glancing at the time. It was 11 o'clock am, and he was tired from his memory dump yesterday, but he had to see him. He walks over to the house phone and dialed the number he knew by heart, waiting for Lin to answer. Finally, a click, and Alex smiled.

"Hello?" Lin yawns, and Alex chuckles.

"Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it, stranger?" He smiles as Lin gasps.

"Alexander!" Alex heard shuffling as Lin walks down a hallway. "Oh my God, we haven't talked since the... Y'know.."

"The accident? Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." Lin laughs.

"Sorry? You don't have to be sorry! I know that after accidents like that, people can be a bit more... Disorganized. I get it. Trust me." A spoon clatters, and Alex could hear Lin pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Would it be okay if I came over, like, in an hour or two? I just need to get my mind off of yesterday."  

"Of course. I need a bit of.. well time off from yesterday too." Alex and Lin were neurally connected; if something happened to Alex, it also happened to Lin. When the accident happened, Lin couldn't walk for months, while Alex still limped.

"Are you okay..? Yesterday was pretty rough for me.." Lin roughly chuckles, Alex could tell he was uncomfortable.

"It was... fine. Uhm... Vanessa took the kids and left for the day so i could have the day to myself. They're still out, and I have to, uhm, call the cleaners. I had a very rough night last night, not considering that Vanessa's going to murder me for breaking three of her new vases." Alex chuckles, grabbing some money for the bus. 

"If you provide breakfast I'll help you clean."Lin smiles.

"Deal. And while we're cleaning up, you can tell me how bad your night was."

"Sure, i guess. I mean, i don't think i broke anything in my room." Alex writes a note for George and Martha, switching the call to his personal phone.

"Are you sure? Did you check?" Alex walks over to the bus stop, waiting.

"Er, no, not really, but uhm, I'm sure it's not too messed up... I hope.." Alex hears a TV turn on, and he smiles a bit.

"Oh well. Come on over when you're ready. Vanessa and the kids will be back around five, so you can stay over and see them again... Well, if you want--"

"No no!" Alex gets on the bus, paying and sitting down in the front. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, so start getting some trash bags out."

"Alright Alex, I'll see you when you get here." 

-

Martha looks at Alexander, hiding behind the door. She watched as he dialed Lin's number, getting his shoes and things on, then left the house, still talking to Lin. She sighed, not liking lying to Alex or George, she dialed the number. His number. She had lied and bribed so many people just to be able to find this number. Martha waited as the phone rang three times before a deep voice answers the phone.

"Why hello there, Miss Martha. A little birdy told me you'd be calling soon." Martha's eyes slightly widen. He actually answered.

"Hello, James," Martha says. "Funny, i thought you'd never answer the phone. I've been told that you almost never answer." James chuckles.

"Look, sweetheart, I'm a very busy person~I mean, if you want to stray me away from this, maybe you could--"

"I am married you asinine asshole!" Martha frowns, she was slightly upset. James chuckles.

"That never stopped anyone~"

"Like it didn't stop Rachel Fawcett Lavien?" She smirks as James falters.

"I-i uhm.. I-i just u-uhm. I don't know who you're talking about.." Martha rolls her eyes.

"Well, you better start knowing. I have one of your children here. Alexander Hamilton."

"What about him?"

"I think if he had your help right now, he'll be much better off," Martha says. "If you hadn't heard, a year ago, Alex was in a horrible car accident. He survived, but now he's..." Martha sighs. "He needs help." James laughs.

"I can't help him! I'm a hooker and a professional Womanizer~. I don't do kids and feelings." Martha growls.

"Listen here you little shit!" James shuts up. "You will come to Mount Vernon tomorrow, or I'll tell my husband, the president, about your illegal shit. How about that?" James gulps.

"Uhm, at what time miss?" Martha smiles.

"Two pm tomorrow.  Come in casual wear. Understood?"

"Understood ma'am. I'll be there right on the dot."

-

George Eacker yelled in frustration, breaking the small box he was beating up. 

"We have to find out how the hell he suirvived the shooting and the fire, Reynolds. How did he survive??"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we have to take him down. He's becoming to much of a problem."

"I know! I've done a shooting, and i've done a fire! What else should we do?!" Reynolds smirked. 

"We should get the King of England to help us. Well, the former king."

"You don't mean.."

"Yes, I do mean. I'll go call him. You stay here and I'll go call him."

"And what is he going to do?" Eacker asks, grabbing the newspaper.

"Let's just say... The president and his little lackeys are going to disappear for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA YOU WONT KNOW WHATS HAPPENING TILL YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER FIGHT ME HAHAHAH


	12. Ive decided

I know you guys are starting to hate these little update post, but as you can see, i've changed the title and the summery of the book. No longer will it be loved theme, it will be mystery, and crime themed. 

 

I thought of the perfect story arc, and i'm writing it down with Keyboard and screen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Prepare your butts**


	13. I'm coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Fredrick awnsers his phone. Alex has a great time with Lin and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #dont worry i"ll fuck everyone over soon, but don't worry also, jamilton will come into play soon.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter and a few others are inspired by the wonderful Hamilton fanfiction I read(but can't remember the name of). 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Fredrick is George Fredrick, aka King George. I thought it would be confusing to call him George or King, so I'm just calling him Fredrick.

James Reynolds walks around outside as the phone rings. He sighs, tapping his foot. 

"Come on... Come on.." Finally, a click, and a slightly deep voice answers.

"Hello?" Reynolds smirks 

"Hello, Fredrick. Remember the favor I needed of you?" Fredrick chuckles.

"Yes, I do. What do you want, Reynolds? If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of busy, y'know, being the King of England and all." 

"Yeah, and you owe me a very big favor. Now, do you still hate George?"

"Who? George Washington? Oh boy.." Fredrick chuckles. "Is this because of the nasty little spat me and George had a few months ago? Honestly, it's okay. I was just angry."

"No. I know that you still don't like him. He's a dick."

"What's this about Reynolds?" Fredrick asks.

"It's about power. Lots of power. Look, if you help me, you can get more power."

"And how are you going to do that? How am i going to get more power?"

"By taking over the US. All you have to do is kidnap them, and hold them for a while." Fredrick coughs, spitting out his coffee.

"You want me to WHAT?!" He yells.

"I want you to kidnap the President of the united states and his lackeys, then take over the United States of America. It's as simple as that." Fredrick laughs.

"Simple? You think that's simple? I have to get troops ready, and i have to call Canada to tell them that we'll be landing there to sneak into the US, and--"

"Oh, Hush. I just want to know if you can help me or not. Come on man, please." Fredrick sighs and Reynolds smiles.

"Fine, Fine. If you help me get them all in one place, I'll take over that pitiful shit-hole they call a country. Deal?"

"Deal. Oh, and one more thing. Kidnap the guy Alex was talking to earlier." Reynolds had bugs on everyone's phones to make sure they weren't thinking about leaving the country.

"Do you mean..." Fredrick pauses for a second. "Lin Manuel Miranda?" He laughs. "Oh my god, They actually found each other?"

"Well, duh. Lin was the leading actor."

"I thought he was in Puerto Rico for the month?"

"Nope. He came back home three months early. Meaning we can take him as well." Fredrick rolls his eyes.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Of course i did! I think of everything. Besides, once we get them, we take over!"

"I know. Fine. I'll get my men ready. You get them to a warehouse by the harbor. You know the one."

"Yes, i do. Oh, and you better watch out. Alexander gets seasick." Reynolds hangs up, smirking.

"Alright, Eacker. You better be ready to forge your ass off! We have shit to do!!"

-

Alex hops off the bus with a big smile. He was excited to see Lin again, after the accident he cut himself off from everyone, didn't go back to work for almost a year. He walks up the small gravel path to Lins house, where Toblio is lounging in the sun.

"Hey, girl!" Toblio barks, wagging her tail. She liked Alex. Alex always gave her pets and lots of treats. Alex laughed as Toblio jumped all over him.

"Sorry, this time I don't have any treats, buuuuttttt i have pets!!" Alex pets Toblio, who barks more, licking him.

"Hey, Alex!! Alejandro! Te he echado de menos amigo! (Alexander! I've missed you, buddy!!)" Alex smiles.

"Hola lin. Ha sido un placer verte. Ha pasado un tiempo, no? (Hey Lin. It has been nice to see you. It's been a while, hasn't it?)" Lin chuckles.

"It has. Come on in." Lin helps Alex up and into the house. "So, how has it been, y'know, i haven't seen you for a while"

"Well it's been- Oh my god what the actual fuck?" Alex looks around at all the carnage. "How.. Why... What..?" Lin chuckles.

"Yeah, I.. uhm.. well, I went off in a memory and when I woke up, I was on the couch."

"Well, I guess we should start cleaning, huh?"

-

Lin sighed, popping his back. They just finished cleaning the house.

"Alright, I bought two vases that look more like the ones 'Nessa has." Alex walks back inside, putting the vases down.

"Good. Hopefully she won't notice."

"What will I not notice?" Vanessa walks in with Sebastian and Fransisco.

Hey Vanessa!" Alex hugs her.

"Hello Alexander! It's nice to see you again! How have you and Eliza been doing?"

"oh, we're doing well. We're not really together anymore..."

"Oh, it's okay. Who is she with now?"

"Oh, nobody really, but she's just kind of leaning twords staying alone for a bit. John got married though." Lin gasps.

"John got married?? To who?!" Lin asks, sitting down on the couch with Vanessa.

"To Samuel. Y'know, that small British guy with brown hair and brown eyes." 

"I thought you guys hated him." Sebastian gasps.

"Daddy!!" He yells. "Hate is a strong word!" Alex laughs. 

"Yeah Lin! Hate is a strong word." Lin pouts, looking away. "Anyway, yeah, I did. But.. I looked past the 'Worked with king george' and I realized that he was a great person."

"That's good. Anyway, are you going to stay over?"

"Of course! Come on Sebastian!! Lin's going to get us!" Alex picks Seb up and runs out the door while Lin chases them. Vanessa chuckles, watching her boys play. She holds Francisco, smiling slightly. 

"One day you'll be over there playing with them..." She sighs as Francisco makes a small noise, shifting from where he laid on her stomach. "Dont worry, buddy. They'd never leave you behind."


	14. The ungodly kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fredrick starts getting his men ready to fight and kill. Reynolds gets everyone into the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired

Fredrick gets up, yawning. Today was a very exciting day, of course, and he couldn't wait for the entire US to be the UK's again.

"Ollie!!" He calls, watching his little butler stumble in. The boy was twenty four years old, and Fredrick had taken a big liking to him.

"Yes sir?" Ollie had red hair, green eyes, freckles, and a bright smile. He had a strong, permanent blush on his cheeks, and always respected Fredrick.

"Ah, Ollie, there you are!" Fredrick smiles, kissing him on both cheeks. "I need you to ready the men, Love. We're at war. Oh, and if you can call Canada and tell them to get their troops ready as well, that would be great also." Ollie blushes harder, bowing slightly.

"When do you want them to be ready, sir?"

"By Tonight. We have to get ships ready, and a throne in set.. Scratch you telling them, come sit on my bed." Ollie raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, sir?" Fredrick chuckles.

"I mean what I said. Come here. That's an order."Ollie hesitantly walks over, he's never gotten close to the King before. He squeals as Fredrick pulls him in the bed and pulls him close.

"S-sir? W-what are you--"

"Shh. Just relax. Have you been in the kitchen again?" Ollie looks away, and Fredrick sighs. "Love, i told you to stay away from the kitchen. Your going to hurt yourself if you arn't careful.."

"Sir, its my job to bring me your food." Fredrick grins.

"Oh not anymore. Your staying with me." Fredrick slightly spoons Ollie, who reluctantly snuggles up to him.

"Let me grab my phone, and i'll ring for someone else." Fredrick, still holding Ollie close, grabs his phone, texting Jack.

'Hey Jack.'

'What do you want Fredickius?' Fredrick chuckles, smiling at the nickname.

'Ready the men, and the ships. We leave in a hour. Call Reynolds, make sure my cabin is ready, oh, and make sure the Americans think we're coming in peace. Wouldn't want them to panic and kill each other before we can, do we?'

'No, we don't. When will we make landfall? I'm about to talk to the president.'

'No, don't call the president. He wont be in the way, don't worry.'

'What do you mean?? What are you going to do?'

'Nothing. Ready the cells as well, we'll have a few people down there. Oh,  and the tower. We need the tower.'

'Fredrick, for what?!'

'We're going to be having a special guest tonight.'

-

Alex yawns angrily, following George.

"I swear to god if this is a joke i'm kicking your ass, laf." Alex says in anger.

"Its not a joke, i think.."

"You think?" Lin stretches. "I hope your not joking, because Vanessa will kick my ass if I'm not back home before bed time.

"Yeah laf, I'm tired.." John says.

"Same.." Hercules mumbles.

"So," George says. "They told you to come here?"

"Yeah.." Lafayette tugs on his sweater slightly. "This dock, Ten pm tonight." He stops, looking at the big ship that was docked in the harbor, then down at the email on his phone. "We're here, apparently.." Lin groans.

"Theres no one here!" Lin  says with a tired sigh. 

"Actually , your wrong. I'm here. " Everyone turns around,  seeing James Reynolds.  "Hello there Alexander. Long time no see. "

"Reynolds?!" Alex glares at him.  "What did you do?! " Alex growls.  Reynolds laughs.  

"Oh nothing. I realized,  Alex,  that you was right when you told me off for selling Maria.  I was such a fool!  That's not where the money lies. " George raises an eyebrow. 

"The real money lies in the USA. " Thomas growls.  He had been zoning out of the conversation  when Reynolds started talking. 

"And what does that mean, asshole?!"

"Oh,  it means that you'll be giving the US over to me. Weither you like it or not. "

"Really?" James Madison raises an eyebrow.  He was already tired,  and he didn't have time for this.  He had to meet with the Australian embassy in the morning. 

"Fat chance,  asshole. Let's go--" Alex yelps as a dart seemingly appears on his chest.  "Ow!  What theee fuckkk-" he collapses. 

"What did you do,  Reynolds? " George catches Lin and Alex before they collapse. 

"Oh,  I just made a small deal with the devil. " Soilders appear from the ship and the warehouses,  holding guns.  "I hope you love your new home in Britain. " 

"Woah, woah, okay, don't stick me with that... " The Soilders had bayonets, and they were poking  Thomas with it.

"James, you can't do this to us! What have we ever done to you?!" Hercules growls.

"You took down my human trade!"

"You was trying to kidnap my bestfriend and bring her into your dumb slave trade!"

"And?" Hercules growls in anger, tackling Reynolds and punching the shit out of him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you peice of shit?!" He's dragged off of Reynolds by two soilders. 

"Tell your fuckin friend to relax." Reynolds growls, holding his bleeding noise.

"No, he's right! You sold us to Britain because of a small fucking disagreement you and Alex had?? Shame on you!" Laf says.

"Whatever. Just get on the boat so i can collect my money. and my favor." They're pushed and shoved inside the boat, down to the bottom of the boat. George holds Alex and Lin close, Alex because alex was his his son, and Lin because Lin had a family he had to get back to.

"This is bullshit!" Hercules is the only one they chained up. They didn't want him hurting anyone.

"I am the sorry.." Laf says, fiddling with his shirt. "This is all my fault... If i wouldnt have asked you guys to follow me here-"

"Laf, it isn't your fault." Thomas says, punching the wall. "I should have done something about it."

"It's nobodies fault. What we have to do now is see where we're going and find someway to escape once we're there." George says, feeling the ship move. "And if i'm right, we're going back to a country i never thought i'd go back to." He growls.

"Britan."


	15. Britain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets to britain. Alex and Lin are immediately separated from the group. Lafayette is forced to kneel in front of King Fredrick. Hercules and Lafayette has a small fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep holding onto your butts!
> 
> Also , in no way is anything in this chapter sexual.

It was a very cold day in the U.K. So cold, that the crowd standing in front of the harbor was freezing their butts off. Hushed whispers ripped the crowd as the big ship finally came into view, and atop it, King Fredrick and Ollie.

"Hello my loyal subjects!" Fredrick calls, walking down to the Harbor as soon as the boardwalk was put down. "Now, i know most of the rumors you've heard you think are fake, but i am here to put that to rest." All the whispers stop.

"All the rumors you've heard, are true. I have found a rightful partner, and I am taking over the US. Your probably wondering, how am i taking it over if the president is still there? Welll, he's actually right here!" Fredrick disappears for a second then reappears, shoving George to the front. He held onto Lin and Alex tightly.

"George, where are we?" Alex whispers, and Lin gulps.

"We're in Britain, and i don't think they like us very much.." He says, backing behind George.

"Here is his little lackeys, the ones that never helped us when we needed it the most!" Fredrick and a solider shoves Lin and Alex away from George. Lin flinches when a rock flies past his face.

"Do you want to do something about it?" The crowd yells yes, and Alex tries to walk back to George, but gets shoved forward and trips, falling halfway down the plank. He groans in pain. Lin runs down to him, helping him up.

"What do you want to do about it??"

"Fredrick, this is madness!!" George says, fighting against the chains.

"Brand them!" Someone yells, and the whole crowd starts chanting.

"No! Please!" Lin struggles against the soldiers that pick him up. "I have children!! Please!" Alex headbutts one guard, kicking the other in the dick. He tries to run back up top George, but gets tackled.

"George please! Help!" Alex's eyes are wide. "I don't want to be branded! Please!!" Alex gets dragged away.

"Please, Fredrick-" Fredrick slaps George.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm the king, George. And you have no jurisdiction here. Put him in the tower!" 

-

Fredrick drags Lafayette along, skipping through his castle.

"Because of the treaty's between us and France, i cannot keep you here. But, there is one thing you need to do for me before you leave."

"I'm not doing anything for you." Lafayette growls.

"Yes, you are." Fredrick pushes him into the throne room. "Your going to bow before me." Lafayette laughs.

"Fat fucking chance, you pessimistic asshole."  Fredrick smirks

"You will, or i'll hurt your boyfriend." Two soldiers shove in Hercules. "All i need you to do is kneel."

"I'm not going to." Fredrick looks over and nods to the soldiers. They punch Hercules in the stomach. Hercules groans in pain, falling slightly. Lafayette bites his lip. 

"I-i said no." They begin kicking Hercules. Lafayette tries to run over, but is stopped by Fredrick.

"Hercule! ESt ce que ça va? N'abandonnez pas!(Hercules! Are you okay? Don't give up!)" Hercules takes a deep breath, gasping as they kick him in the stomach.

"I-i'm trying..." He says, struggling to get up.

"All you need to do is bow." Fredrick smirks. Laf looks at Hercules, then sighs.

"Fine.." He mumbles, kneeling down. The soldiers stop. Fredrick smirks.

"Good boy." He says, yanking Lafayette up. "You and your little friend can have a little time alone before you go back to France." Fredrick and the soldiers leave.

"What are they talking about?" Hercules stands up with a small groan. Lafayette sighs.

"Hercules... Why don't we just talk about how you are?" 

"No. What was he talking about? Back to France? Are you leaving us?"

"Hercules.."

"Don't 'Hercules' me, Lafayette. What did they mean?"

"I was already on borrowed time in the US, It was a matter of time before i would have had to get another citizenship paper." Hercules looks at him.

"Pause. You never became a citizen?!" Lafayette looks down. "What the fuck Lafayette?! Why?!"

"I-i forgot to, okay?! I-i stole some of Adrienne's clothes to get to America, i-i wasn't even supposed to be there, a-and when i did get there, i just signed up for a green card and forgot about it."

"How do you forget to get your citizenship?!?" Hercules looks away. "And i guess your forgetting about me to, huh?"

"No, Hercule, i could never forget about you..."

"Yeah right. Your leaving us."

"Its not like that, okay?! I can't stay here unless I'm a diplomat.. A-and i'm not... The King of France wants me back." Hercules wipes his eyes.

'What do we do?" He asks. Lafayette is the only one Hercules has ever cried in front of. "Alex a-and Lin are who knows where, John is hurt, a-and he has George.." Hercules breaks down, and Lafayette holds him.

"Babe... Its okay... I'll get someone to help me, maybe Adrienne could help us..." Fredrick skips back inside.

"Times up!" Fredrick grabs Lafayette.

"No, wait, please!" Hercules is held back by the chains.

"Hercules, be careful. I love you." Lafayette gets dragged out of the room.


	16. The branding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lin get branded. George is put in a small cell on a tower. Angelica finds out about the crew's unfortunate situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tattoo thing is true, look it up, Lin actually did get a tattoo.

Alex struggles the whole way to the branding room. He screams and bites and kicks and scratches, but to no avail.

"Stop it, boy!" Alex yelps as he's shoved down infront of the branding podium. Lin diggs his heels into the dirt, trying to delay. He had promised Vanessa when they got married that he wouldn't deface his body. All he'd gotten was a small V on his ring finger- to honor his wife. He didn't want the brand- something that he could never ever get off, and would hurt like hell. 

"Please, i-I have a wife, a-and a new born! A-and a son!" The guards just laugh.

"So what? You think your so special just because you have a new born? Fat fucking chance. You can go first." The drag the fighting Lin up to the podium, removing his shirt.

"Lin!" Alex says, trying to get to him. They press the hot brand into Lin's back and he screams in pain. Alex cries out in pain, feeling Lin's painful forced branding. They drop the unmoving Lin after they're finished, he twitches slightly before going still.

"Lin, oh god, no!" They drag Alex up and brand him as well. Alex holds it in, tears rolling down his cheeks as the hot brand is formed in his skin. They drop him down, and Alex hisses.

"What does boss want us to do with them after branding?"

"Put them to work. They can work with the hounds. Pick them up." Alex feels himself getting picked up, but he doesn't react. There's a loud ringing sound in his ears that he couldn't get out.

"What if they poison the hounds or something?" Alex glances over to Lin, who has his eyes closed. Alex starts to panic before realizing that Lin was breathing. He sighs in slight relief, yelping as they both get dumped on the floor. A guard gets into Alex's face, yanking Alex up on his feet. 

"Now listen here, mate. Alls you and your mate have to do is feed and wash our hounds, get it?" Alex nods, and the guard drops him.

"Once your friend is up, get started. You have a lot of dogs to feed." The guard smirks, and walks off.

-

 George walks along, his hands bound to his waist. He looked around for Alex, Lin, and the others, but never saw them, only a jeering crowd that threw tomatoes and other foods at him. He truged along, his head held high, admist all the food getting thrown at him. He hisses slightly as they shove him into a building. He sees John, who looks scared, in clothes that are to big for him. John sees George, and smiles a bit, before George is shoved into a staircase.

"Goddammit,  I can't walk that fast, calm down!" George growls, walking up the old stone staircase. The stairs were worn in some places, and in other places, spots of dried blood were dotted in. George shivers slightly, and stops, a large wooden door with a small slot for food in front of him.

"Here's your cell. For how long, we don't fucking know. Your food will be dispensed through the slot, and once a week you will be pulled out to take a bath." The guards open the door. It was a slightly small room, with a small, square window that faced out to the ocean. They unlock his chains, then shove him in.

"Your first bath is today. Someone will come in and get you in a few seconds." They walk out and shut the door. George sighs, looking out the window, he felt his heartache. America was his home, and he was homesick. He wanted to see his rolling hills full of vegetables, with him and Alexander picking the vegetables and selling them at the market. He chuckles a bit at the small memory, sniffling.  He hoped Alex and Lin was alright. He hoped John wasn't hurt. He hoped Thomas and James were okay. He punched the wall, angry at himself for letting this happen. George lays down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He had to find out a way to get the hell out of here.

-

Angelica walks into the palace, her heels gently clicking on the hardwood floor. Her husband, John Church, told her to come to the palace, immediately. She walks into the meeting room, where her husband is currently freaking out.

"Hey Babe." Angelica says. "Whats up? Has Alex and the others contacted from America yet?"

"Yes, and No." Her smile slips as she finally notice's Her sisters, Theodosia, Aaron, and Vanessa and her kids.

"What's... going on?" Vanessa sniffles, wiping her eyes. 

"T-they have L-lin!"

"And Alex and the others. Thomas,James, and Lafayette is safe, but George, Hercules, Alex, John, and Lin are trapped here in the palace." Peggy says. Aaron sighs.

"And from what i heard, Alex and Lin were.. well."

"Well what?" Angelica sits down.

"Branded, Angie. Alex and Lin was branded, A crown with a circle around it, on their backs." Vanessa starts crying again, holding Sebastian close.

"Okay.. Okay.." Angelica paces slightly. "We need more help than the seven of us."

"Who, apart from us seven, would  betray the King?" A realization appears on Peggy's face.

"I know a few people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! If you want to be featured in the story (I want to put some more people in the story) Just comment what you want your name to be and your cool ability's!


	17. Dirty work for small people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lin are put to work. John works in the chicken coops, until he passes out. George gets him up. Peggy gets help from a few new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This is shown to have a graphic amount of violence. a section of this story will feature a school shooting, and someone dying.
> 
> Trigger warning. Please don't read on if you have any following triggers:
> 
>  
> 
> Very Vulgar language
> 
> School shooting
> 
> Someone getting murdered
> 
>  
> 
> Please please please do not read past the trigger warning sign, as I don't want anyone to feel unwelcomed or afraid. If you do read past it and feel  
> hurt,
> 
> depression,
> 
> scared,
> 
> suicidal,
> 
> or other things like that, please please see a doctor, Therapist, or talk to your parents/guardians. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If your from the UK: Please.... Tell the queen to fucking take us over already. We arn't worthy to have our own country, trust me.
> 
> If your from america and your over 18: You better fucking vote or so help me i will find you.
> 
> if your from america and your under 18: Its okay sweeties you guys can rest your heads for a bit but when you turn 18 you better fucking vote.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fojolife. You have been handpicked by the gods (me lol) to participate in this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Your background is that you've been friends with Peggy since you guys were like babies and as you guys grew up you went one way and Peggy went the other, but you still kept Peggy as a close friend.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you accept this challenge. (Ples) If you do not accept the challenge... 
> 
> It's also okay, like don't worry, I'll just ask one of my friend if they'd enjoy being in a story about people being murdered and kidnapped and branded! (As I'm writing this out I'm thinking about what I just wrote and wow.) 
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day all!

Alex helps Lin up once he awakes, sighing.

"Lin, are you okay?" Lin nods, shakily getting up with Alex's help.

"I hope Vanessa's okay..." He mumbles. "I don't want her or my kids getting into all the mess we're in... This is horrible."

"Vanessa's okay. She's a smart, and strong lady. She's the best." Alex smiles at Lin, grabbing a cup. "She'll be able to take care of herself until we find a way out of here," Alex says. 

"I know.. but I'm still worried... Anyway.. what are we doing? I heard them say something about a dog.. or two."

"Yeah, we've been put to Dog duty. We have to take care of their dogs."

"Dogs? Are we sure really want to mess with dogs? What if they hurt us?" 

"I mean, I'm good with dogs, I think i could handle them if you feed them." Alex hears a growl. A deep growl. He turns quickly to see five dogs. A bulldog, a mastiff, a Wolf-dog, a Rottweiler, and two German Shepards.

"Oh fuck." Alex and Lin nearly trip over their feet backing up.

"Have you ever worked with something bigger than Toblio?" Alex asks Lin, who violently shakes his head no.

"Uhm, hello?" Alex bolts, starting to bang on the door.

"Someone help!!" Lin runs after Alex, banging on the door as well. "Please!! We don't know how to take care of big dogs!!"

"Hello?!" Lin yells. One of the dog's barks and Alex screams, trying the handle. Lin breathes, calming himself down.

"Okay, okay, they're just dogs.." Lin slowly walks up to one. "Please don't bite me..." He squeaks. The Wolf-dog sniffs his hand, sitting down in front of Lin. Alex half-heartedly chuckles.

"I-i think it likes you." Lin sighs with relief. 

"Oh good..." Lin chuckles. The other dog's bark and the mastiff growl, running twords Lin and Alex, who screams. The wolf-dog tackles the mastiff, growling at it.

"Oh, what's this?" Alex had worked in the government for three years now, and he could tell when someone had completely switched sides. "It looks like this dog doesn't really like it here."

"What do you mean?" Lin looks confused, of course. He had worked with music and the arts, not government. "What's going on?"

"It looks like Aspen here has turned against his fellow brothers." Alex pets Aspen, who lets the mastiff run back over to the other dogs.

"Wait, how do you know they're all boys? I mean, i knew you were gay Alexander but i didn't know you were a-"

"I am not a furry!" Alex blushes. "That's not my kink, okay?! I was just saying, having girl dogs and boy dogs together are hard, because when it's breeding season they'll be fucking like crazy. And besides, you'll never guess my kink anyway, Lin." Lin chuckles.

"I guess we should start feeding these dogs. They're probably hungry." Alex and Lin goes silent, grabbing cups and pouring dog food. Alex sighs, putting the dog food down, he looks out the only window. 

"Lin, I'm so sorry i got you into this mess." He finally says, sitting down. "This is all my fault. If I would have taken my motorcycle -"

"Alex, you would have been dead right now. Yes, this," He waves his arms around. "Wouldn't have happened, but that's because we'd be too busy mourning you. If George lost you, he would have willingly given up the whole entire USA and probably more just to see you alive again. He loves you, Alexander." Alex looks down, kicking a rock out of the way.

"This is all my fault. If i would have never done what i did to Eacker.. we might have been friends..."

"Could you... tell me what happened with Eacker?"

Alex sighs, sitting down. Lin sits down by him.

"It was eleven am on a normal day, Friday. I had a class with George, Laurens, Mike, and Lafayette...."

 

**\--TRIGGER WARNING! PLEASE PLEASE DONT READ PAST THIS POINT IF YOUR SENSITIVE TO SHOOTINGS, REALLY BAD LANGUAGE,  AND VERY VIVID DETAILS THANK YOU.-**

 

It was an eleven am on a Friday, and Alexander was bored out of his mind. His teachers were talking about the history of the united states, which he already knew about. He chuckles. He had lived through it of course. He shared a glance with Lafayette and Laurens, who both snickered. He always loved this teacher, and this class, since he could just bullshit his way through. He begins to control his laughter as the teacher started talking about Alexander.

"And Alexander Hamilton, unlike the one we have here in class, worked all day and night. He cheated on his wife because he wouldn't stop working." He winced when the teacher mentioned cheating on his wife.  He heard something out of the corner of his ear, something that sounded suspiciously like someone shooting a gun, but chose to ignore it.

"Actually." Laurens rolled his eyes, whispering to laf.

"Enjoy the show!"

"Sir, i don't mean to talk away the little thing you have going on but I-er- Alexander Hamilton," It felt weird saying his whole full name. "Actually missed his wife and his kids when he worked. He'd often send them letters talking about how lonely he was at the state capitol, and how he wished he could come home. The cheating part, well.." Alex grew very uncomfortable. He didn't like to talk about his whole affair with Maria, who was now his very best friend. He looked twords the back, seeing George and Mike making out, he almost gagged. He had a bad feeling about Eacker after George Eacker had shot and killed his scared little boy. "Maria Reynolds and Alexander Hamilton were both victims in that scenario. Alexander Hamilton couldn't resist, and then James Reynolds swindled him into paying. Alex wasn't just this evil guy who hated everyone." He heard another pop and looked at Lafayette and Laurens, all who started standing up.

"Everyone stay calm, it's probably not--" The principal gets on the speakerphone, frantic.

"Everyone remain in your classrooms! Teachers, lock your doors and keep them locked-" There's shouting, then silence.

"Oh, shit.." Their classroom door didn't have a door. Alex looked to the teacher, who already bolted.

"Shit lets go, let's go!!" Laurens, Lafayette, and Alex, bolts, George and Matt on their tail.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Alex tries a door. "Locked.."

"We have to get out of the school no--" Lafayette screams. Alex is about to throw up. He sees two dead bodies and a dead teacher. He doesn't want to see who it is.

**"** Holy shit holy shit holy shit-" Lafayette is freaking out.

"Lafayette calm down. all we need to do is think rationally-" Two bullets hit the wall in front of Laurens.

"Scatter!!" Alex runs away with George and Mike, while Lafayette and Laurens run another way. Alex, George, and Mike hide in the band room.

"God, i blame you, Alexander!" George whispers angrily. "Every time I'm around you i seem to get bad luck! First, I die from alcohol poisoning, now I'm going to get shot." Alexander covers Georges mouth as someone walks in. He feels his heart start beating faster, and he was for sure the shooter could hear how fast his heart was beating. He screamed as the person pops out from behind the tuba.

"Surprise." Mikes the first one to get shot. Point blank in the head. Alex tries to run but feels himself get shot in the back. He groans in pain, hearing shots ring out, but nobody else hits the floor. He was happy that Eacker got away.  He could get help. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened him, he was in an ambulance. Everything was so loud and too bright. He wanted Washington to be with him. He wanted the lights to stop.

\---------------------

"And that's what happened. I was in the hospital for weeks before I healed up. Eacker blamed me for Mike being killed. I.. I should have done something for Mike.." Lin puts a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Alex, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything for Mike, and besides, Alexander, you were shot twice in the back. You are an amazing person." Alex smiles, hugging Lin.

"Thanks, Lin."

"No problem Alex."

-

John walks along, his feet clicking across the ground. He sighed, walking into the farm. He was tired and exhausted, but he had this job, and he had to do it. He didn't want to get branded. He yawns, he could feel his head spinning, and he was pretty sure he was seeing double.

"Here ya..." John stumbles. "Here ya go chickens..." They'd never let John sleep once. He didn't know when they would let him sleep. His stomach growls, and he clutches it. Or eat. He pours the feed on the ground, yawning. He starts walking back to the small storage space, the room he called his own. He only got halfway when he collapsed, exhausted.

"No, no, cmon.. get up.." He was sure they'd let him sleep after this, he just had to get up. He tried to pull himself up, but falls back down, groaning in pain.

"John? John!!" He could hear George's voice. He turned, and he saw someone above him.

"Let me take him. Please. He's sick, very sick, he needs my help!" He heard someone else talking, but their voice was muffled. 

"Yes! I got my doctor's degree years ago, i know what to do." He feels George pick him up, and he shuts his eyes.

-

When John awakes, he notices he's no longer outside. It wasn't cold, but it was raining. He looked to his right, and George was sitting in an old chair, reading a book.

"George..." He mumbles, and George looks over, closing the book.

"Ah, John, your awake. Good. It's been two weeks." Johns' eyes widen.

"Two.. weeks? B-but... How?!" John sits up and starts coughing. George gently pushes him back down.

"You was sick, starved, and sleep-deprived. I made sure you ate, and you've at plenty of sleep, but your still very sick." George walks over to a wood pile, grabbing a few and throwing them into the fire. John coughs again, laying on the bed.

"Is everyone okay? Have you heard from anyone yet?" George nods then shakes his head.

"Yes, and no. Alex and Lin are okay. Hercules is okay, he works in the kitchen, and even though we're forced to be here, he loves it in the kitchen." John chuckles.

"Yeah, that's Hercules for you. Herc loves the kitchen." John coughs again, and George frowns.

"All i wish is that they would give me some medicine for you." George feels John's forehead. "Your burning up.."

"That's because I'm so hot." John laughs at his own little joke. "Anyway, what are Alex and Lin doing?"

"They are in charge of taking care of the royal dogs. Lin made friends with this huge wolf-dog they call Aspen. It keeps them safe from the other dogs."

"That's nice..." John sighs. "I hope Sammy's okay. I really hope he ran away.."

"What do you mean?" George looks over at John.

"When the shooting happened, i was terrified. If we and Sam had gotten up earlier, we would have been murdered. So, i told Sammy if anything happened to me, he'd take Herc, Laf, Alex, and the others and would head into Canada, to our winter home."

"He's okay, i promise. He would never hurt you. He's probably in Canada right now, waiting for word of us. He's a nice little fellow." John chuckles.

"Yeah, Sam is always adorable. I love him." George smiles.

"Get some more sleep, John."

-

Fojo yawned, walking up to the grand palace. They chuckled, smiling.

"Hello, palace." They skipped inside, following the instructions they had been sent. They walk into the meeting room, seeing their best friend, Peggy.

"Hey, Pegs!" They smile, hugging their friend tightly.

"Hey! Fojo! It's been too long since I've seen you!" Fojo chuckles.

"Yep. I've been super busy here in England. My dog just recently had puppies so I've been taking care of them." Peggy gasps.

"Puppies?!" 

"Pegs!" Peggy giggles.

"Right, right. Fojo, do you still know how to pick locks and how to sew?" Fojo rolls their eyes.

"Uhm, have i died yet from stealing my dog back from my ex's?"

"I assume that's a yes?" Veronica chuckles.

"Yes! I love sewing, and lock picking- What's this for?" Fojo looks at Peggy suspiciously. " Last time you called me for something like this, you were sneaking out of your room in high school, senior year to go to brads dumb party."

"You still went to brads party?" Angelica glares angrily at her sister, who chuckles.

"We have a few friends who are trapped in this palace."

"Yeah, i heard. The president of the United States and a few people were kidnapped, weren't they?"

"Yeah, and those people are our friends. Two of them were branded, and one of them, John, is sick- Very, very sick. He needs our help." Fojo nods.

"I got it. I'll help you out, of course, but i need you to take like three of the puppies my dog had. I can't take care of them all."

Peggy gasps.

"Of course I will!! But focus first. What's the best way to get Alex and Lin? They're the first ones we need to think of since if they disappear, the dogs will eat the food the soldiers give them." Fojo looks over the map.

"Look over the map first, then strike. We'll need the advantage."

"Right. Your right." Peggy smiles. "You've gotten smarter then senior year." Fojo laughs.

"Oh please. I was amazing in senior year. The only reason we got caught was because you were caught by Jack making out with Mark."

"You made out with Mark?!" Theodosia eyes widen.

"That is not important!" Peggy's face is super red.

"Actually," Vanessa leans forward. "I would like to hear this story."

"Okay, so, what happened was.."


	18. And that's the gospel truth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets sicker and sicker without proper medication. Alex and Lin get moved from Dog sitting to making sure John stays alive. The girls and the others think up a brilliant plan to get Alex, Hercules, Lin, John, and George back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! BAM! BANK! Whats up?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, here's where i got John's illnesses from:
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_Mountain_spotted_fever
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_infectious_diseases_causing_flu-like_syndrome

John coughs, shivering. It had been another week, and George thought that John would get better, but he didn't.

"G-George, i-i'm c-cold." John curls up more into the covers. They had brought in another bed when they realized John was very sick. They was going to bring in a doctor today to see what he had. George grabs the lotion from the desk, using the latex gloves they gave to him, he starts lotioning down John.

"I know, i'm sorry." John had rashes all over his body. He was constantly vomiting, had a bad fever, severe headaches, and he had no appetite half the time. John shivers. George had to keep the fire on all the time. He heard a knock on the door and he looks over at it.

"Come in!" George says, putting more of the lotion on John. It was the closest thing they had to rash cream, and it kind of seemed to be helping. The doctor walks in, a surgical mask on his face. George had just ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around his face. 

"I heard he was sick?" The doctor says, taking out his stethoscope.

"Yes, terribly sick.... He started getting rashes and stuff." George list the symptoms John has, and the doctor sighs.

"I know what he has now." The doctor reaches in his bag and hands him rash cream. "He'll need this on every day, and he'll need the sunlight and medicine, but i can't give you the medicine."

"What does he have?" George hoped it wasn't something to serious.

"Rocky Mountain spotted fever. One in five adults get it in their life time. Tell me, has John had his vaccines?" George nervously laughs.

"Doctor, you can't be serious. Of course---"

"No. I never got my vaccines." John coughs, looking over at them. "M-my dad didn't think it was necessary... I-i forgot to get them when i turned eighteen." The doctor sighs.

"This is bad.. your immune system wasn't strong enough to fight off The RMSF, meaning that it's going down harder on you."

"What can we do to stop this?"

"You can do nothing. Try and treat the flu he has first. Only soup for him."

"Will okay enough to get some fresh air?" The doctor shakes his head.

"No. Very infections. Only bring people who are vaccinated in to care. Make natural Herbs from the garden." The doctor scribbles down the ingredients and hands it to George, running off. 

"John..." George sighs. "I will go downstairs and try and see if we can get some medicine, you stay right here, understood?"

"George.." John coughs. "I'm sorry..." George feels tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey hey, it's okay John. It's going to be alright Your going to be okay. Let me go get that medicine now." George covers John up and walks downstairs, wiping his eyes. He knocks on the small door, and the guard opens it.

"What?"

"I have some ingredients for a soup, but i need my friends."

"No way, no-"

"Oh let him! I dont want any of the kitchen staff gettin sick!" The first guard roll his eyes. "I'll go get the two in the dogs room, you go grab the one in the kitchen."

-

Lin walked in front of the guard, confused.

"Why are we coming up here?" Alex whispers, petting aspen, who had forced his way up the stairs to come with them.

"I have no idea, but it must be bad if the guard is this angry." Alex spots Hercules, who smiles.

"Herc!!" Alex- despite the guards yelling- runs over to his best friend and hugs him tight, not wanting to let go. "Oh my god, Hercules, i thought i'd never see you again man!" Hercules nods.

"Same here, although i did enjoy the cooking. It was fun learning new things." Hercules walks over to Lin.

"Hello, Hercules," Lin says with a small smile.

"Hey! It's nice to see you again!!" Hercules hugs Linda gently.

"Yeah.. so, why are we here-" 

"George!!" Alexander takes off, running at George, who catches Alexander in his arms. 

"Son!" George breaks out into a smile, hugging him. "Alexander, I heard you and Lin were put down to work with the dogs, are you two-"

"Yes George, we're fine." Alex smiles. "We narrowly escaped being eaten by our new friend, Aspen." Aspen barks, sitting down. 

"Hey, hey." A guard growls. "We brought them up here to help, not to talk!" George sighs, putting Alex down.

"Right." George rubs his head. "John is sick. Terribly sick, and we can't do anything about it without the proper medicine. We need these ingredients. Lin, Alex, you get the things from the garden. Hercules, you cook them into a soup."

"How long do we have to do this for..?" Alex asks.

"I know what your thinking, Alex, and no. You can't see him. You'll just get sick, even though I know you've been vaccinated. And until he gets better."

"Okay, so, Berry root, Jack's berry... I don't know what this stuff is, George." 

"That's why there's a gardener. He'll help you get the right ingredients. Hercules-"

"I know. I can cook them into a soup, as long as I have running water."

"Well, ya are, but you won't be in the main kitchen. You'll be in the kitchen on this floor, it's empty. You all will live in here from now on. We don't need ja getting anyone else sick. You, and you," the guard points to Alex and Lin.  "You two are moved to chicken duty. Every day, you wake up, you feed the chickens, and you report back here."

"Got it." Lin smiles. Finally, a job where him and Alex won't be almost murdered by dogs.

"And you.. you stay here." Hercules looks confused. "They don't want you getting sick and spreading. At least for these three, they don't go anywhere. For you, you have to constantly walk back and forth. Understood?"

"Yes.."

"Good. Now, carry on." 

-

"Okay guys, we have a very big problem." Angelica walks into Lafayette's apartment, where they had relocated. Fojolife looks up from there perch on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Thomas leans on the back of the couch. He had no shirt on, since technically 'it was his and Lafayette's apartment' and 'he could do whatever the hell he wanted in his apartment'. 

"They've been moved. Alex, Lin, and Hercules."

"Mon Amie, that does not sound like a very big problem. As long as they are still in the palace, we can still save them."

"That's not the only problem." Angelica rummaged through the cabinets, finding medicines.

"Is someone sick?" Theodosia asks, coming from Lafayette's room, where Vanessa was taking a nap with her kids. She shuts the hallway door.

"Yes. John's sick with Rocky Mountain spotted fever." James' eyes nearly pop out of there socket.

"T-that? That hurts people!"

"Uhm, yeah? What are you-"

"Remember in highschool and collage, when I was sick all the time? That was because of The RMSF. It leaves lasting illnesses in your body. I had it in tenth, it was two weeks before I had to be slightly quarantined. Remember?"

"Wait, James, what does that mean?"

"I gave everyone I came in contact with RSMF by accident, but because my mom told your mom's..."

"We got the vaccine against it before it did any real damage.. but what about John..?" 

"He was living with Henry." Aaron's quiet voice scares Angelica. She forgot he was here. "Henry was that parent who didn't want any of his kids to get vaccinated. Ellen got vaccinated first, remember? Then secretly vaccinated Henry Jr. and Mackenzie. John was the only one she couldn't get because Henry had him."

"Shit.." Thomas face palms.

"Wait, from my knowledge about diseases and things like that, doesn't this mean that whoever is by him and is unvaccinated will get this?" Eliza asks, and Peggy nods. 

"We need to get those medicines to John. If he starts getting partial paralysis, and he starts forgetting things easier, it's moved onto the second stage, and the second stage usually means death after a few weeks." Angelica nods. "Any more fever medicines you can think of to combat this?"

"Use benadryl, Day Quill, Night Quill, Children and Adults fevers,  and Tums. Just don't mix it together." Lafayette chuckles.

"Good thinking." Angelica holds the medicines in her arms. "Fojo, Could you help me carry this to the car? I have to sneak these in the castle.": Fojo chuckles.

"I'll help!" She says, walking over to Angelica. We'll have to wear big dresses so we can hide these under them." She takes a few of the medicines.

"Good thinking."

"Be careful, and make sure you guys dont get infected." James says.

"James, dont worry. We wont go up to the floor, we're just giving them to angie's husband." Fojo says.

"Who will inturn give them to the boys. Has anyone had eyes on the Mad King?" The Mad King was their nick-name for Fredrick, who had gone quiet mad with power. America didn't fall at first. People defended their country until they found out their loyal president had been kidnapped. America had fallen quickly after that. People ran and screamed and hid, trying to find somewhere they would be safe from all the impending deaths. Children were killed in their homes. People were murdered on the streets. Prisoners were immediately shot and killed once the british got to the Jails and Prisons. 

"Yeah, He's been in his room for a while, probably getting off on the Americans loss...

"Alot of people died...God.." Theodosia wipes her eyes. "Its horrible to think that he could have saved children from this, but decided to kill the children to.."

"Damn..." Fojo smiles.

"Look on the bright side. If we would have let that trash bag trump become president, he would have handed over the power with a gold bow and a bottle of fucking whisky." She says, and Aaron laughs.

"And that's the gospel truth!"


	19. The Escape plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, George, And Hercules talk. The girls (and boys) put there plan into action. Lafayette and Thomas knock out all the guards. Angelica gets kidnapped by a scary maid. Vanessa is ready to beat the sHIT out of the scumbags who kidnapped her wife.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I couldnt find anyone who killed and ate other people so i just took Typhoid Mary's story and altered it ALOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find any speeches from Vanessa to Lin so i just made one up I hope you like ittttttt
> 
>  
> 
> I actually hate this chapter because it was the longest chapter to ever brush across my vicinity. It may not seem long to you guys, but I've been working on this chapter since chapter ten and holy shit finally its fuCKING done! 
> 
> I hate it so much i want it to die.

Alexander Hamilton had grown up in a horrible, disease ridden neighborhood. He had seen many of his friends fall to horrible disease, or, if they was 'lucky', killed by the horrible criminals that roamed the streets at night. He had been at the bedside of friends who had succumbed to the horrible diseases, and told himself, 

"This will not be me." Until one day, it was him. It was after collage had started. One moment, Alexander and his mother was waking up with a simple headache, the next, he was getting rushed to the hospital, and his mother was declared dead on sight. He stands in the corner, reliving his past, hoping that this wasn't John's end. He had lied to everyone, his mother had had this same disease years ago, that's what she had died from. He shivers, holding the ingredients from the garden. Maybe George was right. Maybe this would heal John. He sighs. He has to believe in this. For John's sake. He takes a deep breath, and walks two steps, before he's slammed against the wall, dropping the ingredients. 

"Sorry, Alexander!" George whispers. He picks up the herbs and things, setting them on the tray for Hercules. "I just wanted to talk, I feel like we haven't talked.." Alex nods, calming down, he walks off with George, sitting down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Alex asks, sitting down on the steps to the tower. They had been doing simple, meaningless tasks since they had been in this tower.

"Hercules told  me something, well, Sally told me it too, but I've been so busy that I haven't had time." Alex raises an eyebrow, confused.

"What do you mean? What did they-"

"Alexander, Sally and Hercules said that you was using drugs. Is this true?" Alexander looked George in the eye, rubbing his neck. He couldn't lie to him. 

"I used to take drugs. Years ago, when my mom had died. I fell hard when she died, and well, I started taking drugs. I got them from Lee, actually."

"Charles Lee?" Alex nods.

"He used to sell drugs all through highschool and collage, and when my mom died, I started buying them from him. I didn't know what I was doing, I was lonely.." 

"Son.." Alex looks down.

"Sally helped me. I had taken way more than I normally did one day, and when I woke up, I was in the hospital... Again.. I had overdosed and Sally found me half dead in my room and called the ambulance. I'm five.. or six.. years clean." Alex jumps slightly when George burries him in a hug. 

"Alex... I-i.. I didnt know... I'm so sorry.." Alex is tense for a bit, then leans against George.

"It's okay... Thank you, by the way. When Lad told me you needed a secretary treasurer, and that he had signed me up, I was... Angry, to say the least. But now..." Alex chuckles. "Thank you." George smiles, and they both sit there for a while, watching Hercules cook.

"Well.." Alex sighs, getting up. "I should go check on Lin and Aspen. Lin is scared of the chickens." He chuckles. George nods, watching him walk off. Hercules walks over after Alex had left.

"Good job."

"What?" George looks over at him.

"Good job. Talking to Alex, I mean. He needed someone to talk to. I would have, but as you could see, I've been super busy. Alex would have relapsed soon if we wouldn't have talked."

"Really?"

"Yes. With the whole crash that almost made him paralysed and the shooting and kidnapping... I was afraid that once we got here he would find some way to relapse.. I didn't want him to do that. I was the one that proposed to Fredrick that he should be put in the dog pen. I wanted him to be far away from anything he could use to possibly hurt himself. You have to understand, George. I did it because Alex is my best friend."

"I understand, Hercules. And I thank you. Alex needs a friend, and your being a great friend." Hercules nods, sitting there quietly before he speaks again.

"I met Alex when he was on drugs. Before Sally told me he passed out from an overdose. He was.. quirky while he was off drugs, but while he was on them..." Hercules sighs. "He was something else." George listens, quiet. "It was a nice night. I was just about to confess to Lafayette over the phone when Sally called me, crying and sobbing about her friend Alex who had overdosed and needed my help. I had someone who had done something like that once upon a time, and they hadn't made it. I sprung into action and took him there, I met Lin's wife, Vanessa there. Since him and Alex are connected, what happened to Alex happened to Lin."

"You met him in the hospital?"

"Yeah.. suprising, huh? Me and Alex has told people for so long that we randomly found Lin in the park... Who knew the real reason would be because Alex almost killed himself..?" George pat's Hercules.

"Thank you. If you wouldn't have done anything, I wouldn't have met my Son." Hercules blushes slightly.

"Aw, it's no problem. Sally's my best friend. I would have turned hell into heaven if she would have gotten hurt."

"Hey, hey! We ain't paying you to sit and talk!" The guards yell, glaring at Hercules, who sighs.

"Anyway, I guess we can talk if we get out of here." Hercules stands back up, walking back into the comforting heat of the kitchen.

-

"Alright Lafayette, Thomas, you take down the guards. Fojo, you, Peggy and Theodosia will keep the rest of the guards away."

"But, what if they change position?"

"They wont. I've been watching there pattern for a while now, and they havent changed a bit. They go up the stairs, through the hallway, and back down."

"Yeah! Kick ass!" Lafayette smiles.

"Aaron and Vanessa, you stay here. And I mean right here. I dont want either of you getting hurt."

"But my husbands in there." Vanessa says, standing up.

"Your husband may be in there, but your kids are still here with you, Vanessa. " Angelica says in a firm yet gentle voice. "Your staying here with Sebastian and Francisco until we get them back."

"Your not bringing John here, are you? He could infect Francisco." Eliza rolls her eyes.

"I've had kids before, Aaron. Unlike you, I'm a mother. I know what to do." Aaron looks away, mumbling.

"Yeah, well you still let Phillip get shot by  George Fucking Eacker."

"What was that?!"

"Wait, there's still one person we haven't accounted for." Thomas says, and Lafayette shivers.

"Who?" Angelica looks up at them.

"L'horrible jeune fille (The horrible Maiden). She's the scariest story to ever come from the castle. She comes out of the castle at night and steals homeless people and children who sleeps on the streets. Then she skins them, and eats them."  ANgelica raises an eyebrow.

"That sounds like a child's horror story, Lafayette." Aaron says. Thomas shakes his head.

"Its true! Really really true!" Thomas says.

"Okay, I'll go after this little horror story then. Are you guys ready?" Lafayette nods, skipping out of apartment.

"We'll head in. Be careful." Thomas slips out

-

Angelica slips into the kitchen, looking around. The kitchen was empty, and quiet. She looks around, walking more into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Lafayette and Thomas said that the 'Crazy scary maiden' would be in here. She rolls her eyes. 

"Assholes. Theres no one--" She pauses when she hears a crash. Angelica walks more into the back. "Hello?!"

"Hello there beautiful." Angelica turns around, seeing a tall, irish lady standing there.

"Oh, uhm, hi.." Angelic smiles.

"You look delicious darling!" The irish lady leads Angelica deeper into the kitchen. "My name is Mary. Mary Jacobs! It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, my name is Angelica." Angelica giggles. "My friends thought that you was some horrible monster." Mary's smile widens.

"Monster? Oh no no no! I'm no monster!" Mary stops Angelica. "I'm the devil, honey." Angelica looks up.

"Wha--" Mary shoves her into a closet, slamming and locking the door.

"You'll make a good meal tonight sweet cheeks!" Mary laughs. Angelica bangs on the door.

"Let me out of here! You.. you rotten horrible women!!" Mary walks off.

"Thats the way the world spins sweet heart! You'll just have to deal with it." 

"Let me out!!"

-

Vanessa sat up, holding Francisco close.

"Aaron, somethings wrong." Aaron groaned, he was just about to fall asleep.

"Nothings wrong, Vanessa. Go on to sleep." Vanessa shook her head.

"Angelica shopuld have been back by now, what if what they said was true?  What if there really is a mean scary lady out there killin and eating people?" Aaron chuckles.

"Your caught up on that? That's just a story!" Aaron raised his head, seeing Vanessa change into Lafayette's clothing. "Now what are you doing?" Vanessa put on a slightly baggy black shirt, tying it up in the back, and black sweatpants, complete with a black coat.

"I'm going to go check up on Angelica." Aaron rolls his eyes.

"She'll be angry with you for coming in the palace when she gave you clear instructions to stay out of the palace. Read my lips. Just. Come. Lay. Back. Down." Vanessa shakes her head.

"I can't. If Angelica's in danger, that means that Lin is also in danger. Lin is my husband. I should have gone in the first place." Aaron picks up Francisco.

"But what about the boys?" Vanessa growls.

"Aaron Burr. You don't understand what being a mother is like-"

"I don't know?! I've had to raise Theodosia all by myself since her mother died!"

"And i don't want that!" Aaron goes silent. "I don't want Sebastian or Francisco growing up without a father figure in their life. I don't want to grow up, and marry someone else, like you did back then." Aaron winces. "Don't you understand? I am like, 99 percent of Lin's impulse control, and he is 95 percent of mine. I will love Lin to the moon and back, and probably further than that. Lin is the love of my life, and.. I just can't imagine life without him..." Aaron sighs.

"Go." Vanessa looks over at him, confusion on her face. "Go on and save your husband. As cliche as this sounds... You love Lin, and Lin loves you. Seriously, please tell him to tone it down on your birthday, I swear if i have to move one more table with Hamilton..." Vanessa giggles. "I'll watch the kids. You kick the," He covers Francisco's ears, grateful that Sebastian was to into the TV in the other room. "Shit out of whoever the fuck messed with Angelica, and get everyone back. If you need any help, just call. I've kicked ass with a baby carrier on." Vanessa smiles.

"Got it." Vanessa kisses Seb's cheek, then heads out.

"Be careful Vanessa!" Aaron yells after her, hearing her faintly reply back. He looks at the two boys. "Alright... What do kids like to play..." 


	20. HELP

SO, YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHY IM TYPNG IN FULL CAPS, WELL, I JUST FINISHED THIS STORY CALLED 'Dreams are nothing' IN MY DRAFTS, AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I WAS KICKED OUT OF MY ACCOUNT. I LOGGED BACK IN AND THE STORY WAS GONE. I LOOKED AROUND FOR QUITE A WHILE TILL A PERSON CALLED HATE SPEECH MESSAGED ME AND SAID THAT THEY HAD MY STORY AND WAS GOING TO PUBLISH IT ON HERE AS THERES WHAT DO I DO?! THAT STORY WAS MY BABY!!


	21. Update

I have dealt with what happened yesterday, and the new chapter will be out soon. yesterday was super stressful for me, will Hate speech getting into my account and shit in real life going on.


	22. The Escapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa saves Angelica from being murdered. Lafayette finds George and the others. Thomas deals with a few rowdy guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this at 11:00 pm
> 
>  
> 
> I finished this at 11:18 am
> 
>  
> 
> #icantdofightscenes
> 
> Sorry for this short (and very fucking late.)chapter though I kind of cracked my phone so it was harder typing.

Vanessa walks into the kitchen, holding the butcher knife up. She knew that Angelica came in here, a scrap of Angelica's clothes was in the door.

"Angelica?" She heard shuffling. "Angelica!" She walked in more, looking around. 

"Hellllllooo, darling!" Veronica swirls around quickly, seeing a lady.

"I'm Mary! It's nice to meet you!"  Vanessa backs up as Mary walks forward. "Are you looking for your friend?" Something seemed off.

"Yes, I'm looking for my friend. Angelica. Have you seen her?" Mary's smile grows wider.

"Maybe. Maybe not! What's it to you?"

"She is my friend. Where did you put her?"

"Somewhere safe dear! Why don't you put the knife away?"

"No! Not until you tell me where my friend is, bitch." Mary growls. 

"Fine. You don't want to come with me. I understand." Mary walks closer. "You don't exactly trust me yet. Your friend didn't trust me either." Vanessa hears banging.

"Vanessa don't trust her she's a fucking psycho!!" Vanessa yelps as Mary socks her in the face, and she stumbles backward, holding her jaw. 

"Go to sleep, little brat!" Vanessa jumps out of the way as Mary rushes at her. She grabs a plate and throws it at Mary, who dodges it.

"You're going down." Vanessa spats, spitting out some of the blood that had collected in her mouth from the first punch.

"Batter up." Vanessa lunges, grabbing Mary by the hair, she tugs her backward, punching her in the face.

"GAH! You bastard! Come here!!" Vanessa moves out of Mary's way as Mary swings at her, kicking Mary then punching her again. 

Mary grabs a knife and swings, and Vanessa almost doesn't get out of the way as the knife comes close to cutting her stomach open. She lets go of Mary, hopping backward. She feels her back hit a door.

"Well well well. All alone out here." Mary smirks. "I was going to kill your friend first, but I guess I'll kill you!" Vanessa dodges out of the way as Mary stabs at her. Vanessa punches Mary, kicking her down.

"You aren't killing anyone." Vanessa grabs the knife, and before she even thinks, stabs Mary, shoving the knife deep into her. Mary gaps, choking, she tries to grab Vanessa, but fails, dying. Vanessa pants, yelping when the door starts to move.

"Vanessa! Vanessa!! It's me!! Please, help me out!" Vanessa looks down at Mary's body, then opens the door. Angelica stumbles out, smiling, she hugs Vanessa

"God, are you alright?? I am so sorry!" Vanessa nods, looking down at Mary.

"I just killed her... Oh my..." Angelica looks at Vanessa.

"No, no, no... You're going to be alright, this is self-defense.."

"Self... Self-defense?"

"Yes. She tried to hurt you first. Self-defense." Angelica pulls Vanessa out the kitchen. "Let's go find the boys and get the fuck out of here." Vanessa nods, walking with her.

"Right. Let's go.."

-

Lafayette hides as three guards run past him. Thomas had decided to be the Scapegoat, so he was in the courtyard yelling and shouting and screaming. Fojo and Theodosia were scouting to see if there was anyone in the dungeons.

"Idiots," Laf whispers, running to the castle door. He lockpicks it, opening the castle door.

"Hello?" He walks in, looking around. It looked a bit nicer in this part. "Someone--" He yelps, getting slammed into the wall.

"Who-- Lafayette? What the hell are you doing here? Did they take you to??" It was Lin. He had a knife in his hands.

"No no, we came to rescue you, well, I came to rescue you.Fojo and Theodosia are making sure nobody was in the dungeons. Are you all okay?"  Lin nods 

"We was getting ready to escape. John's sick, so we had to wait a bit. He's as good as we could get him with what little we have. " Lafayette nods.

"We heard. Show we where he is. I'll carry him out." Lin lead him to the back, where George was feeding John some soup. 

"George! John! Where is Hercules and Mon petite lion(My little lion)??" George smiles.

"Hey Laf. Hercules is washing the dishes. Alex is sharpeningsa few more knives, God knows why. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. We came to rescue you. Lin, go grab Hercules and Alex. We have to leave, like, now. Thomas is battling the guards."

"You mean fighting?" Lin raises an eyebrow.

"Yes yes, whatever. Just hurry!"

-

Thomas runs around in circles, getting tired. "Help!" He screamed periodically, hoping he attracted guards. He was the scapegoat, and he was supposed to make sure the others go out safetly.

"You! There! Freeze!" Thomas stops in his tracks, his eyes widening. It was King Fredrick himself. He thought he would attract guards, not the whole full fucking King.

"Help! I need help sir!" Thomas says, hating that he looked like shit at a time like this. "My car broke down and I couldn't find anyone to help me, do you know how to fix a car?!" Frederick smirks.

"Why, I do." 

'shit.shit.shit.' Thomas thought. "O-okay sir, please, follow me, I really need help." Thomas starts leading Fredrick away from the castle, whispering into his phone. 

"Mayday, Mayday, the Guards didn't take the bait, the fucking King did, what the fuck do I do?!"

"Kill him!" Fojo's voice comes out all to gleefully.

"No!" Theodosia says. "Just lead him away from the castle to the side, then say that someone stole your car. We should all be out of here then."

"Alright, but if I'm murdered.." Thomas hangs up, looking back at Fredrick.

"It should be just--" Thomas gasps, so thankful there was tire tracks already embedded into the mud. "My car!! Someone stole my car! My wife is going to kill me!!"

"What's your wife's name?"Fredrick seemed oddly calm about this whole thing, and Thomas was starting to get nervous.

"Sally." Thomas mentally winces in pain, reminding himself to give Sally a raise plus a huge gift basket for this.  "Sally Hemmings. She didn't want to change her last name, so I didn't force her."

"Sally... Hemmings? Mhm. I see."

"Yup.. uhm.. anyway I have to get home and tell my wife about this.." Thomas walks backwards, bumping into the two guards behind him. "U-uh.."

"Was there really even a car here? Did you just want to get me out of the castle, little person?"

"M-my names Thomas. T-thomas Hemmings.. I-i really really had a car, I swear!" He reaches into his pocket and he's suprised when he feels car keys. "See?" He pulls them out. Fredrick rolls his eyes.

"Mhm. Alright then, go on home to your wife mister Hemmings." Thomas nods, seeing George, Lafayette, and the others running out from the castle. 

"Wait, but, my house is on the other side of the city, a-and I don't have any money.. how am I supposed to get to my house?" Fredrick sighs.

"Get him a horse. I don't want to waist my cars gas." Fredrick stomps off and a guard runs away.

"Oh, i-its no big-"

"Shush Hemmings." Thomas winces hard, remembering every time he told Sally to shut up, or be quiet when he was- he shakes his head, not going back to that horrible memory. He didn't want to go back to the past. He had locked it up when his feelings for Alexander started to bloom, and even though he tried and forced it down it kept popping back up and threaten to over take him. He was trying to change.

"Here sir. The king declared you kept it." Thomas looks at the horse and gets on, remembering how to ride from his old life. He kicks the horse gently on its side and heads off In the direction of his friends, his memory's still threating to spill.


	23. Small break and Big Update!

Now, we know what your thinking.

 

_Did you just add a co-creator as yourself? What the hell?_

 

**And, we have a simple explanation. Bonjour! I am Pat!**

 

_And I am Ash. It is very nice to meet all you English peoples!_

 

**We'll be taking over Jams (Hamilion_and_Jefferfish) account for a while. Changing somethings, making edits, and writting a story.**

 

_The story is Called Angels Can't Die, on here, Archive of our own. We are good friends with Jams, and she has let us take her account._

 

**One of the reason's why is because she needs a break from this story and everything else. She has not taken a break from writing for a long time.**

 

_She has the ending already planned out, and Everything else on this story._

 

**Uploads will be.. Very slow, or non existent as she gets the TLC she deserves and needs.**

 

_Since she is taking a break, we will be here. We have already told you our names, and another thing is that we are from France, so our english will be slightly botched, as we do not yet know all of your language and  we most likely will get some things wrong._

 

**Do correct us! Anyway, We have to go, so, i am hopeing you like our stories**

 

_Bye!_


	24. Back from hiatus!!

Hey guys!!! I'm finally back from hiatus! That long break was exactly what I needed to spend time with my family and have fun on my Thanksgiving break! Uploads will start slowly as I am helping my friends (they may have already spoken there peace, ash and Pat), write there very first book, and also I have the state exams coming up. Thank you for sticking with this story as Ive been on my hiatus, and I swear I'll start popping up with uploads. Rock on!

 

-JamsOut


	25. Back home to the mess we've made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get home. Back home to the horrible mess King Fredrick has made.
> 
>  
> 
> Heres the first chapter out since i Left! Sorry if its short, i managed to come back during the two weeks of my exams, and im trying to study. I just didnt want you guys left on a cliff hanger.

Alex walks over to Lin, sitting down by him. It had been two weeks since the kidnapping, and they were at sea, heading back to America.

"So... What are you going to do once you get back to the states?" Alex asks. Lin looks over at him, shrugging.

"I don't know. Write another musical? Probably write a play about all that's happened."  Alex chuckles.

"If you write a musical about what happened to us I want to be in it." Lin smiles.

"Of course. It's always fun to have friends in my musicals-"

"Yo!" Peggy runs up. "We'll be reaching land in a few moments. You can already see it!"

"Oh thank God I was starting to get seasick.." Alex mumbles.

"Well, I told Laf we should have stolen a faster boat so we could have gotten back to America in one week but nooooo." Peggy pouts, and Lin chuckles. 

"Hey, Peggy, it's fine. I like it. It's nice and calm and quiet, and if I had a fishing rod I could have been fishing. Man, I can't wait to get back!!"

"Actually, you can." George walks up. "Remember, Fredrick has tried to take over America. Whether or not he did, I don't know." The boat skids up into the dock, and everyone gets off.

"Well, everything is quiet, and this is New York, so somethings wrong.." Lin mumbles. "New York is always up.. I-i have to check on my friends.."

"Let's head back to the Richard Reynolds theater. We can see if you can call your friends from there.." George says, and Lin nods.

"Everyone follow me. I know the way to the theatre from here. I came to the docks once when Jaz and Anthony went on that cruise, and they made me promise a million times over that I'd take care of Nala."

 "Wait, you walked them to the docks Lin?" Vanessa chuckles, holding Francisco in her arms. 

"Yeah, i did. I thought it would be nice." Lin and the others walk through the quiet city.

"It's quiet... too quiet..." Thomas mumbles, his hands tightening into fist.

"Yeah.." Lin frowns. "I've lived here all my life and it's never been this quiet."

"Maybe they corraled everyone up in one state or something?" James asks.

"No, they'd need like three or four states to actually hold everyone," Hercules replies.

"So, Lin, how are we actually supposed to get into the theater?"  Alex asks.

"Oh, that's easy!" Lin chuckles. "We all have a backdoor key we keep outside." They walk up to a house. "This is Chris' House, well, rented house. He doesn't like this location." He walks up to the door and bends down, retrieving the key under the potted plant.

"See? Key." He gets back up, walking back to them. "The theater is this way." They walk in silence for half an hour before getting to the theater, which is dark.

"Wow, I've never seen this place so dark Lin.." Vanessa mumbles.

"Yeah, i know.." He unlocks the door, walking inside."Jazzy? Anthony?? Daveed?" 

"Anyone here??" Alex yells.

"Who's there?! State your name!!" A voice yells.

"Oh, Chris! Its me, Lin, with a few friends and Vanessa and the kids!"

"Lin?" Chris walks into the room, seeing Lin, he buries him in a hug.

"Lin! Where the hell have you been?!"

"I was Kidnapped, man. But that's not what we should be worrying about. Wheres everyone else? Are they okay?" Chris sighs.

"Daveeds hurt, and we're not really nurses. He got shot when we were trying to stay here in New York." John pipes up.

"I'm a nurse. I know how to handle bullet wounds. If it hasn't gotten infected that's even better."  Chris nods.

"Follow me." Chris leads them all into the green room, where the others either lay or sit. Daveed holds up a gun, pointing it at them as they enter. His side  is wrapped up, and the bandages were already stained with blood.

"Lin!" He smiles, getting up. He holds his side and walks over. "Your alive! Holy shit man!" Lin hugs him, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I'm alive. Are you okay?" Daveed sighs. 

"Unfortunately, no.." Lin notices Daveed was holding onto him heavily. "I fucking got shot while I was trying to save Jasmine, although I don't blame her."

"Here, sit, I'll wrap you back up." Daveed sighs, sitting down.

"It's just a scratch..." John takes the bandages off of Daveed. 

"It doesn't look like a scratch. Don't worry, I can get you fixed up."

While John helps Daveed, Lin explains everything that happened to them so far. 

"And then we docked at that dock up there--"

"Lin?! Holy shit man!" Lin chuckles, hugging Anthony.

"Hey Ant. I just got done telling Chris what happened."

"Oh, yeah, I heard... So, what are we going to do? These guys have taken people hostage, they've killed over two million people, and just keep killing more and more people. It doesn't look like they're going to stop."

"Well son, we're going to have to do what i did back then." George walks over from where he was previously leaning on the wall.

"And whats that? Sit there until we all get killed when they do a sweep of all the buildings?" Thomas says sarcastically.

"Nope. We're going to start a war."


	26. Is it my turn? Good.

"what?!" Daveed exclaims. Lin frowns, looking down.

"I don't think a war is the right thing to be starting, we don't have people-"

"You guys think we waited until King George told us he would surrender?" Alex glares at all of them, especially the people who just walked in. "No! We have to fight now!! If we don't, you know what they'll be doing after this? First it'll be fine, but then, It'll turn into slaughters in the street, just showing what they can do to people if people revolt. Then It'll be herding you guys on ranches. Trust me. I saw what they did to the Native Americans. Either that or they'll just turn back to slavery-"

"They already have." Oak says, walking up. Georgia was the first place they hit, and they.. erm.." Oak looks away, and Leslie speaks up.

"They slaughtered over half of the black population. Men, women, children, it didn't matter. They put the rest of them to work." Lin's eyes widen.

"It's gotten that bad..?" Leslie nods.

"Thing's have changed.." Alex and the others sit down.

"So, where did they go after Georgia? I know South Carolina and Alabama would have crumbled fast, the southern states are full of racist."

"Hey, I'm here and I'm not racist." Laurens says.

"Technically in this life your a Latino american. And you physically cant be racist Lauren's."

"The next state was actually Tenessee. They just spread through America. Right know, only Georgia, Alabama, and South Carolina has slavery. The other states are still fighting against the soldiers."

"Good!" Lafayette jumps up. "I can get France to help America out, Zey still owe america, and Canada can help out as well, well, if we persuade them enough."

"But this is dangerous!" Renee says. Alex rolls his eyes.

"Dangerous is nothing compared to what's going to happen if we don't stop them." Oak frown, leaning on the door.

"So. A war." He says.

"We'll need soliders." Chris says.

"And guns." Phillipa says quietly.

"If we ask Canada, I'm sure they'll supply ze guns."

"But Canada is Britain's territory. They'll get in trouble."

"Unless..." Alex sighs. "Anyone have a phone?"

"Er..."

"Uhm..."

"I do." Anthony hands it to him, unlocked. 

"Who are you calling?" Alex taps out a number quickly.

"Someone I haven't talked to in a long long time, and I hate that I am."

"Who?" Eliza looks over at him.

"Someone." He puts it on speaker phone, and someone awnsers.

"Hello?" 

"Hello James." The person chuckles.

"Author!"

"Alex, James. My name is Alex." 

"Oh Adam!"

"Alex!"

"It's so lovely to hear from you again! What's wrong my boy?" Thomas chuckles, and Alex glares at him before speaking.

"You haven't gotten fired yet?"

"What Aaron?"

"Alex-fucking-ander, James." Alex growls. "And have you gotten fired yet?"

"From being prime minister, Abraham?" Alex violently punches Thomas, who yelps, hopping away. 

"Damnit Hamilton!" 

"You kept my last name? You still love me! I knew it Antonio!"

"Yeah yeah.. it's Alexander. But yeah, whatever, anyway, I need your help."

"On what Anthony?" Anthony chuckles, walking away from Alex, who glares daggers at him. 

"Alex. Anyway, I need you, well, I actually need the Canadian army."

"Why Andrew?" Alex growls.

"Alexander. But because the British are here in America again trying to take over."

"Wait, Alexander, stop. The British are there? In America??"

"Al- yes. They're here. I need your help, for once."

"Oh, Axel-"

"Damnit Dad!"

"We can of course help you out. When do you want us down there?"

"By tommorow. And I'm serious. Don't fuck it up"

"Austin-

"Fucking Alex."

"When have i ever messed up?" Alexander facepalms himself, and Madison laughs.

"Just.. Don't fuck up or anything."

"Got it!" Alex hangs up, and then starts slamming his head against the wall.

"I fucking hate him." He groans, sighing.

"James.. That was James-"

"Hamilton, yes.My father is just.. The worst, but he is prime minister. He'll be able to help... If he doesnt fuck it up."

"Fuck it up or not, this war has just started, and we'll have to fight to keep our freedom and the freedom of others." George says, and Chris nods.

"We'll have to step up and make sure no-one else is hurt. They've already killed so many people." Alex chuckles.

"Well, General Washington and General Jackson." Chris blushes slightly. "What should be our first move?" George and Chris looks at each other, then their new team.

"Our first move should be waiting for backup to arrive;" Chris starts.

"But we should also get to Maine, or vermont, so we can meet up with your father, Alex." George finishes. Alex nods.

"Yeah, of course, we also need new clothes. Mines are ripped up anyway."

"I know a few tailors who are here in NewYork. I can find them, no problem." Hercules smiles. "Oak can help me"

"Alright then. It looks like we have shit to do." Lafayette chuckles at his friends language.

"Let's get this done then. Alex, Lin, I need you to stay here. Miss Vanessa?"  Vanessa looks up. She had been quiet the whole time with Francisco and Sebastion.

"I'm helping you guys out."

"No Vanessa. My parents are in the Caribbeans, they can keep you and the kids safe."

"I've been by you this whole time, Lin-"

"Actually, you should go. If you stay, and Lin or you die, your kids will be alone, and Francisco needs you, so does Sebastian." Vanessa sighs.

"Fine.." Alex looks over at the window, which had been boarded up.

"There's a ship leaving at 6 tonight, heading to the Caribbeans. It's the last ship. I can take you." Leslie says. Lin kisses her cheek

"I'll be okay, Lin." She smiles at him.

"Me and Thomas will go with, to make sure you get to the docks." Lafayette says. "We'll also find any more people and bring them back." George nods, as Lin sighs.

"Be careful." He whispers to Vanessa, who chuckles.

"You be careful you big dummy." She picks up the sleeping Francisco, and leaves with Lafayette, Thomas, and Leslie.

"Alright, the rest of us need to do the same. Anthony, Jasmine, James, go and find recruits."

"What if we lose?" Jasmine asks, looking over at George, who takes a breathe to answer, but Alex answers first.

" Win or lose, I believe in giving my best and that is what I always do. Lin Dan" Alex says. "What he means is that even if we loose this time we have to give our very best. We can do this, guys. Half of us fought already in a war, and the rest of you, this is your very first war, but look! We'll come out victorious in the end. Trust me." George smiles, hugging Alex slightly.

"He's right. We can do this, but the first thing we have to do is get ready, which we're already doing." Anthony nods.

"Well, i'm ready to kick ass. They broke the windows in my home and guess what? They'll be payin for it." George nods, and chuckles.

"Lets kick ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of book one! Thank you all for reading this wonderful book! The second book will be out in January. Until then, go and read the other books on my profile! I hope you guys loved this book as much as i did! Bye guys!


	27. Update on second book

Hey everyone! It's your beloved creator here to say-

I'm sorry.

I haven't had any time to get this new book out because of the new year and school. Let me break down what already happened this year-

 

On the twelfth or thirteenth I got into a serious accident that left the driver half paralyzed and me with a bad concussion and a broken left arm that's not healing as fast as the doctors thought it would. I'm still in the hospital as I write this, I just wanted to give a tiny little update. Don't worry about me, by the way, everything is alright, it's just that I have no time to actually write anything, since I've been in the hospital under strict bed-rest rules. It's been boring and I've been loosing story ideas left and right, but I'm still okay.

 

 

I am so so sorry that I haven't been able to put out Fight for Our Life (the second installment of this book), but I'm going to try my hardest to read some books and things like that and get the second book out before March or April. 

 

Thank you for reading, and please keep with me. I'm in a bit of a bind atm but I always bounce back. Thank you all who has stuck with me into the new year, and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
